Concurso de Bandas
by Konota-chan
Summary: Amu,Utau,Rima y Yaya son muy buenas amigas que por una venganza a los GN descubren que tienen talento para la musica.Ikuto,Kukai,Nagi y Kairi son los GN una banda muy popular en el colegio que se enfrentaran a las personas menos esperadas para quitales el puesto ¿en esa venganza surgira un sentimiento?.Amuto,Kutau,Rimahiko y Yairi.GOMENASAI POR EL CAPI 10
1. El comienzo

_**Konota-chan: !Holis lectores¡**_

_**Amu-chan: Esta es tu primera historia ¿cierto?**_

_**Konota-chan: Amu yo quería decir eso ¬¬**_

_**Amu-chan: etto..gomenasai -.-'**_

_**Konota-chan: No importa. Bueno disfruten como ya dijo AMU esta es mi primera historia pero aun así que les guste ^-^**_

_**AMU POV**_

_**Hola, soy Hinamori Amu tengo 16 años y voy a Seiyo Elementary, no tengo talento en especial pero aun así me conocen como la ''Cool & Spicy'' chica del colegio aunque en realidad no soy así es una apariencia exterior o como lo llamarían fachada**_

_**-Buenos días Amu- Me dijo mi amiga Rima Mashiro **_

_**-aaaaaa Buenos días Rima- dije sin expresión**_

_**Seguimos caminando hacia el salón e íbamos charlando hasta que oímos a alguien que nos llamo**_

_**-AMU-CHI, RIMA-TAN OHAYO- nos viramos para ver a nuestra amiga Yaya Yuiki que se nos lanzo a abrazarnos –A buenos días Yaya-dije tratando de respirar wow esta chica si pesa –Buenos días Yaya- dice Rima con una sonrisa brillante –aa Yaya me haces un favor- dice Rima con la misma sonrisa - ¡Si Rima-tan!- -¡BAJATE DE ENCIMA PESAS PEOR QUE UN ELEFANTE!- Ok ya me parecía raro que no le haya gritado antes**_

_**-etto… gomenasai Amu-chií, Rima- tan- Se disculpa nuestra enérgica amiga**_

_**-Buenos días- Dijo una 4ta voz al lado de nosotros **_

_**-Buenos días Utau- Dijimos al unisonó Rima y yo**_

_**-Buenos días Utau-chi- Dije enérgicamente nuestra amiga **_

_**-De que hablan- Utau pregunta tranquilamente –aaa nada solo que **__**cierta**__** persona CASI NOS MATA DE FALTA DE OXIGENO- grita Rima con un tono enojado- Demo Rima-tan, Yaya ya se disculpo- Se defendió Yaya**_

_***RINGGGGGGGG***_

''_**aaa será un largo día de clases'' pensé para mi mientras me sentaba y miraba hacia la ventana**_

_**IKUTO POV**_

_**Hey, soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto tengo 17 años y voy a Seiyo Elementary , junto con mis amigos Souma Kukai, Nagihiko Fujisaki y Kairi Sanjo somos una banda famosa en todo el colegio nos hacemos llamar ''GN'' las iniciales de gatos negros, yo soy el vocalista y toco la guitarra eléctrica , Kukai también toca la guitarra, Nagihiko toca el bajo y Kairi es el batersita**_

_**-Yo- dije sin expresión a mis amigos**_

_**-Buenos días Ikuto- Dijo mi energico amigo Kukai**_

_**-Buenos días Ikuto-kun-Hablo mi amigo Nagi**_

_**-Bunos días Ikuto-san-Dice mi educado amigo Kairi **_

_**-Hey se acerca el concurso de bandas y esta ves la banda que gane podrá despegar en su carrera- Dice Kukai emocionado-mm (aprobación) seria algo genial ganar no creen-dice Nagi con entusiasmo-Supongo aunque no hay nadie que nos supere asi que para que preocuparse ganaremos de todas formas-Dije poniendo las manos detrás de mi cabeza-concuerdo con Ikuto-san-Dice Kairi**_

_***RINGGG***_

''_**aaaa genial me preparare para un dia ''genial'' pensé para mi suspirando**_

_**Konota-chan: HI el primer cap ya estoy haciendo el segundo**_

_**Amu-chan: Si estoy impaciente por el nuevo cap.**_


	2. El pasado de Amu

Konota-chan: Aquí el segundo cap ¡OH YEAH!

Amu-chan: Wow que entusiasta

Konota-chan: Sisisis me lo dicen mucho , disfruten el capitulo

Amu Pov

Despues de la aburrida escuela cuando iba saliendo choque con alguien la lastima es que ese alguien era el estiro su mano hacia abajo para ayudarme pero yo me levante sola y le lance una mirada fría.

-Pero que mal educada, te brindan ayuda y tu la rechazas- Dijo aquel sujeto

-Porque no quiero llenarme de basura al tocar tu mano Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Dije con un tono molesto pero en serio odio a ese sujeto

-aaa vamos sigues molesta-dijo con un tono de ''dolor'' –si, si sigo enojada- Despues de decirle eso me fui apuesto dejándolo pensando, bueno después de todo jamás lo perdonare. JAMAS.

Flashback (hace 6 años)

Estaba tranquila corriendo hasta el parque donde florecen los cerezos junto con mi mejor amigo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, nos conocimos cuando teníamos 5 años y nos volvimos mejores amigos, pero al pasar un año entramos de nuevo a la escuela pero siempre que me acercaba se iba con los niños de la clase y segui tratando de estar con mi mejor amigo hasta que me rendi paso otro año y estaba en soledad y no tenia amigas y en un momento en la cafetería me metieron el pie me cai y mi almuerzo se embarro en mi cara y todo fue risas antes de salir a limpiarme vi quien lo hizo al que yo consideraba mi mejor amigo el dia siguiente me jugaron bromas pesadas y en uno de esos momentos me lleve a Ikuto a la azotea y le pregunte -¿que te pasa?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?¿No soy tu amiga?- le dije ya llorando y la única respuesta que tuve fue la gota que derramo el baso

-Por que tu no eres mi amiga , solo te iras y me dejaras como lo hizo mi padre y mi madre asi que no quiero encariñarme con una niña malcriada y llorona-despues siguió insultándome y al volver a casa mi padre me llevo al hospital por mi mama que sufria una enfermedad esa noche me quede con ella yo pensaba que seguía dormida asi que dije cosas horribles sobre que no me importaba la vida que era algo espantoso vivir y vi como la pantalla que muestra los signo vísteles tenia ese sonido critico al ver a mi madre vi que en realidad no estaba dormida escucho todo y se le bajo la presión drásticamente por la depresión de su hija, mi madre tiro una lagrima y después lo oi –beeeeppppppppppppppppppppp- y una raya lo que yo sabia lo que significaba la había perdido empecé a llora y a gritar –OKA-SAN OKA-SAN- al fin y al cabo el dia que la enterraron me di cuentade algo si el estúpido de Tsukiyomi no me hubiera hecho sentir terrible no ubiera dicho cosas tan malas haciendo que a mi madre le subiera la presión.

Fin flashback

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando al recordar aquel triste momento así que seguí hacia mi casa quitándome las lagrimas y repitiendo en mi mente ''Algun dia me las pagaras Tsukiyomi Ikuto''

Konota-chan: oooo no me lo esperaba

Amu-chan: Tu eres la escritora claro que te lo esperabas ¬¬

Konota-chan: Amu eres cruel

Utau: R&R.


	3. El pasado de Utau

_**Konota-chan: YOO minna-san perdón si actualizo lento es que estoy en semana de exámenes jajaja XD**_

_**Utau: Mas te vale que este cap sea bueno**_

_**Konota-chan: Pero mis 2 cap han sido muy buenos**_

_**Amu: ¡PUES HASLOS MAS LARGO LOS SEGUIDORES DE ESTA HISTORIA ESTAN ESPERANDO QUIERES!**_

_**Konota-chan: o_O**_

_**Utau: Shugo Chara! No le pertenece a Konota-chan **_

_Ikuto POV_

_-aaaaaa- suspire estaba recordando lo que me dijo Amu, el pasado fue horrible no me da placer de recordarlo pero_

_-''aaaa vamos sigues molesta''- tenia que fingir hipocresía _

_-''Si, si sigo __enojada__''- Despues se fue dejándome pensando __**(N/A: ¡JA! Lo sabia)**_

_-¿Onii-chan ?- Abrí mis ojos que estaban cerrados recordando aquel día para ver a mi pequeña hermana ,Konota_

_-aaa que pasa Kono-chan-_

_-Onii-chan en que piensas-_

_-En nada Kono-chan-_

_-Onii-san dimeeeeeeee-_

_-Kono-chan-_

_-Si no me dices dire todos tus secretos a __todo__ el colegio se acabo tu reputación , vida social __y __ tu banda-ahí va esa sonrisa malévola_

_-aaa ok kono-chan_

_Konota POV_

_Me cuesta creer eso de mi Onii-san, como pudo ser tan malo con la primera persona que mas se preocupo por el mi hermano es un baka baka baka baka naro_

_-Pero toshte le hiciste eso a Amu-chan, Onii-chan-_

_-aaa ya te lo explique Kono-chan-_

_-Osea no te disculparas-_

_-No, no puedo disculparme eso no basta en estos años , fue mi culpa-vi el dolor e su voz y como se quebraba_

_-mm Onii-chan sigue tratando-_

_-eh?-_

_-Arréglalo y no te rindas por mas terca que sea- después sonó mi nintendo que tenia una hora programada para una reunión con mis amigas _

_-Bueno Onii-chan sigue mi consejito- le saque la lengua y me fui a mi reunión_

_Ikuto POV_

_La verdad es que esa niña parece la mayor aunque su consejo no estuvo mal_

_Utau POV _

_Estaba en el supermercado por unos chocolates y helado para una reunión con mis amigas , alguien se choca conmigo y se caen nuestras cosas las estábamos recogiendo y no nos dimos cuenta de con quien nos chocamos _

_-oo lo siento tanto… aaaa- se dio cuenta de que era yo_

_-Souma-_

_-Hoshina-Genial de todas las personas en el mundo tuvo que ser el_

_**Flashback (hace 1 año, Utau Pov)**_

_-etto…. Eso es lo que quería decirte Souma-san-_

_-Claro Hoshina-san_

_-¿Johnto?-_

_-Hai- dijo con el pulgar arriba _

_Pasaron 6 meses de la feliz ''relación'', un día en el parque _

_-jajaja Kukai-koi gracias por este aniversario de 3 años- Dijo una chica de pelo rubio mitad de la espalda_

_-Todo para ti Misa-koi-_

_-¡SOUMA!-se viro para verme _

_-Uta-_

_-SOUMA TE ODIO ME LAS PAGARAS-_

_Después de eso me he tratado de vengar de Souma_

_**Fin flashback**_

_**-**__aa vaya____lo que la mugre trajo-Dije con tono de enojo y de astucia_

_-Vamos Utau-_

_-No quiero oírlo y para __ti__ soy Hoshina-_

_Acto siguiente me regrese a casa_

'' _Algún día me las pagara''_

_**Konota-chan: Me agregue les gusto**_

_**Utau: aaa que buena escritora**_

_**Konota-chan: Solo estas enojada por eso amarguitis, hasta la próxima (entra a un taxi) A el polo norte **_

_**Utau: ESPERA**_


	4. El pasado de Yaya y Rima

_**Konota-chan: Aquí el cuarto capitulo**_

_**Amu: Es el tercero **_

_**Konota-chan: es el cuarto**_

_**Amu: Es el tercero**_

_**Konota-chan: Que es el tercero**_

_**Yaya: Bueno hasta que Amu-chí y Kono-tan dejen de discutir Yaya hará el disclaimer : Konota-chan no le pertenece a Kono-tan.**_

_Yaya Pov_

_-Dulces, Chocolate ,Helado ,Dulces, Chocolate, Helado, Dulces, Chocolate, Helado….- Iba cantando esa canción por que iba a casa de mis amigas a tener una ''reunión'' ¡YAYA ESTA EMOCIONADA! Llevaba una bolsa con películas de humor para darnos risa en la reunión pero por estar saltando al parecer se me cayeron_

_-Sumimase demo se le ha caído esta película-Me vire y vi a la persona que hace enfurecer a Yaya, Sanjo Kairi _

_-Muchas gracias, adiós-dispuesta irme no pude-Onegai Yaya-san necesito hablar contigo-_

_-Pero Yaya no tiene nada que hablar con Sanjo-_

_-¿Sanjo?-_

_-Aja-_

_-Mate Yaya-san-_

_Me tuve que alejar lo mas rápido que podía tengo que alegarme no quiero tratar con el_

_**Flashback (Hace 5 meses Yaya POV)**_

_-Bueno chicos aquí esta Yuiki Yaya mi asistente para mantener limpia la escuela-_

_-Un gusto yo soy Yaya- Dije alegremente_

_**Unas horas mas tarde…..**_

_-Bueno solo falta la biblioteca, mmmm todo organizado, sin polvo,…-_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAA-_

_Fui corriendo para ver lo que pasaba y vi que uno de los menores que ayudaban para la limpieza se estaba cayendo de la escalera, asi que corri y lo atrape pero la escalera iba a caer encima de mi hasta que….._

_-Daijobu?- alce la vista para ver a un chico al parecer de mi misma edad aunque era mas alta que yo_

_-H-hai- me ayudo a levantar y también al niño menor_

_-Segura que estas bien?-volvió a preguntar_

_-HAIII- había recuperado mi energía _

_-Yo soy Kairi Sanjo yorosku-_

_-Yo me llamo Yuiki Yaya me puedes llamar Yaya_

_-Esta bien Yaya-san- Me miro con una sonrisa después fue frecuente que iba mucho mas seguido a la biblioteca o me esperaba_

_Pero un día…._

_-K-kairi-kun- Estábamos de paseo por ahí_

_-….-_

_Kairi-kun?-_

_-…..-_

_Kairiiii-_

_-…..-_

_-Kai-_

_-Solo cállate ya me tienes harto de de llamarme así, y deja desaparece de una ves-_

_Recuerdo que me fui llorando ya no quería saber nada de nadie pero estaban mis amigas que me ayudaron_

_Yaya prometió vengarse de Kair-Sanjo por decirle cosas horribles_

_**Fin Flashback**_

_Seguí mi camino hasta la casa de mis amigas_

_Rima Pov __**(N/A:no se lo esperaban ¿Cierto?)**_

_Tenia una reunión con mis amigas así que me apure en caminar pero justo en una parada de bus me encontré junto con el travesti_

_-aaa Rima-chan hola- Dijo con una ´´sonrisa´´ a mi me parece diabólica_

_-Que quieres travesti-_

_-¿Travesti?-_

_-Aja-_

_-Vamos Rima-chan, hay que olvidar el pasado-Dice con una mirada seria_

_-Pero si yo ya lo __olvide__- Eche a la carrera antes de unas 4 cuadras a la casa de mis amigas pensaba en lo que paso_

_**Flashback ( Hace 2 años Rima POV)**_

_Estaba tranquila hacia mi casa era normal hasta que alguien me jalo del pie _

_-Pero mira al parecer eres hija de personas con mucho dinero, pequeña-con voz siniestra y grave_

_-Si ganaremos un montón de dinero jajaja- Dijo la voz de una mujer_

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza_

_Y oí como golpes y patadas pero no eran para mi, llaqué hubiera sentido el impacto_

_-Te encuentras bien?- Abrí los ojos para ver a una chica aunque después me di cuenta de que era un chico_

_-Si estoy bien ¿Tu eres…-_

_-Estoy Fujisaki Nagihiko y mi princesa como se llama-_

_-Rima Mashiro espera ….¿Tu princesa?-_

_-Bueno el príncipe suele salvar a su princesa de las personas que le quieren hacer daños- después se ofreció a acompañarme a casa así que acepte _

_-Bueno Rima-chan nos veos mañana en la escuela-Sonrió y se despidió de la mano mientras se alejaba_

_Nos hicimos buenos amigos pero una ves que fui a su casa_

_Era una casa enorme estilo tradicional y el dijo que no tenia hermanas esta es la 7ma vez en el año que vengo y vi bailando a una chica o bueno eso pensaba ,era idéntica a Nagihiko pero en kimono _

_-aa ¿Hola?-_

_-AAAA- se viro frenéticamente al oír mi voz y al aparecer se quedo congelado ninguno dijo nada_

_-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? LARGO QUE NO VES QUE ERES UNESTORBO FUERA Y DEJA DE MOLESTARME-_

_-Nagihiko?-_

_-SI, QUE NO OISTE VETE-_

_Me fui corriendo prometiendo que me vengare de las cosas tan horribles que me ha hecho_

_**Fin Flashback**_

_Ya estaba en la puerta y me encontré con Yaya que acababa de venir nos saludamos y entramos_

_**Konota-chan: No piensen que fueron dramáticas las chicas por aquello **_

_**Amu: Siii, creo que si dolería**_

_**Utau: NOOOOOOOOO (sarcasmo)**_

_**Konota-chan: esperen al siguiente capa si por cierto**_

_**Sumimase: Dsiculpe**_

_**Onegai: Por favor**_

_**Yorosku: Encantad **_

_**Konota-chan: Este es el diccionario de palabras para cuales no están familiarizados con aquellas palabras, hasta la próxima **_


	5. Nuestra banda empieza

_**Konota-chan: Hi minna-san aquí va otro cap.**_

_**Yaya: Yaya quiere saber si tienes noticias nuevas**_

_**Amu: Seguramente Kono-chan trata de decir que tiene exámenes y tratara de actualizar cuando pueda**_

_**Konota-chan: La verdad no dije nada pero tienes razón**_

_**Utau: Y dime cuando te dignas a actualizar cinco capítulos por día (Aura malvada)**_

_**Konota-chan: o_0 SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA ( toma un taxi) A Tokio rápido **_

_**Utau: MATE**_

_**Rima: Shugo Chara! No le pertenece a Konota-chan**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Amu POV_

_-Hola, Rima y Yaya-dije amablemente estaba estábamos en la casa de Utau para nuestra reunión_

_Pasaron las horas y empezamos a charlar era viernes así que nos íbamos a quedar a dormir __todo__ el fin de semana lo cambiamos a pijamada _

_-Y bueno antes de venir, que hicieron chicas-Dije con una sonrisa_

_-aaa…-Utau se veía enojada_

_-mmmmm…..-Rima mostraba en sus ojos el reflejo de la ira y al mismo tiempo en tristeza_

_-aaahhh….-Yaya suspiro al parecer de tristeza_

_-Nani, Minna- Pregunte ya preocupada _

_-Me encontré con __el__- Dijo Utau con la mirada baja_

_-Yo también-Dijo Rima_

_-Yaya también-Dijo Yaya muy triste_

_-aa Estoy harta-Dije con enojo-Tenemos que vengarnos-_

_-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Rima alzando la mirada_

_-Ingeniaremos algo-_

_-Estoy de acuerdo con Amu, vamos a vengarnos- Dijo Utau pareándose_

_-Yaya también-__**(N/A: Ya saben quien)**_

_-Estoy de acuerdo-Respondió Rima_

_**4 Horas después**_

_-A ver eso no sirve…-Dijo Rima_

_-No esa ves fallo…-Analizo Utau_

_-AA fueron muy inteligentes esa ves…..-Se rendía Yaya_

_-Que tal si..-Amu mientras apretaba los ojos para pensar_

_-Que tal si que? Amu- Pregunto Utau_

_-Si.. lo tengo este es el plan chicas-_

_Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi y les explique_

_Rima POV _

_Ok no pensé eso de Amu es muy inteligente pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?_

_Yaya POV_

_Amu-chi que idea tan, es tan…. BUENO YAYA NO SABE COMO DEFINIRLA_

_Utau POV_

_Amu nunca pensaría algo de eso viniendo de ti, es decir_

_1.-Hacer una banda_

_2.-Pedrile al oto-san de Rima que nos ayude a hacer populares __**(N/A: En este fic los padres de Rima eran productores de disqueras y radio, los de Amu trabajaban igual que en el anime pero la madre era de revistas de moda y el padre fotógrafo de modelos, los de Yaya eran dueños de la dulcería mas popular de la ciudad y los de Utau tenían trabajos en el extranjero)**_

_3.- Enlistarnos en el concurso de bandas _

_4.-Hacer show pequeños en la escuela para crecer nuestra popularidad_

_5.-Utilizar disfraces_

_6.- Destruirlos primero quitándoles su banda, popularidad y así irlos destrozando _

_Aunque no estaba mal_

_Amu POV_

_-Entienden?- pregunte después de decirles mi plan para destruirlos_

_-Hai-Respondieron las tres al unisonó_

_-Joshhh-Dije decidida _

_-Cuando empezamos-Pregunto Yaya _

_-Rima puedes llamar a tu padre ahora-Le pregunte a Rima con una sonrisa brillante y Rima asintió_

_Rima POV_

_Bien ahora tendrá que decirle a mi padre que tendrá un nuevo éxito_

_**En el teléfono**_

_-Moshi moshi-dijo mi Oto-san_

_-Oto-san soy yo-_

_-Hija que necesitas?-_

_-Porque siempre que cuando te llamo piensas que es por algo, solo quiero saludar a mi Oto-san-_

_-Rima…-_

_-Ok Oto-san es que , mis amigas y yo queremos que nos eches una mano para ser estrellas pop con nuestra banda-_

_-mmmm…..-''No me digas que me dirá que no'' pensé para mis adentros_

_-ALFIN TE INTERESO MI NIÑA-grito muy fuerte a través de la línea telefónica_

_-Cual vas a ocupar?-_

_-Seré la bajista, además todas cantaremos-_

_-Ok dime los puestos de tus amigas-_

_-Bien…. Amu es la guitarrista principal también la que iba a ser la vocalista pero dijo que todas teníamos que cantar , Utau es la segunda guitarrista es la segunda cantante principal y Yaya es la baterista y la cuarta cantante-_

_-Bien hija no te preocupes, esto es por aquel joven ¿no?-_

_-…..-_

_-No te preocupes yo me encargare de todo-_

_-Arigato Oto-san- _

_-Aparte de todo chicas cual será el nombre de su banda-_

_-aaa un momento-_

_**Fuera del teléfono**_

_-Chicas mi Oto-san pregunta cual será el nombre de nuestra banda-_

_-aaa YAYA NO TIENE IDEA-_

_-mmm No se me ocurre Rima-Dijo Utau_

_-mm Que les pareces…..-_

_Todas esperamos la respuesta, abrió los ojos, convirtió su mano derecha en un puño y golpeo la izquierda que estaba abierta la palma_

_-Joshhh- sonrió-nos llamaremos Chains Girls_

_**De vuelta al teléfono**_

_-Oto-san nos llamaremos Chains Girls-_

_-Esta bien hija tienen que tener al menos una canción en 2 días ¿Es un trato?-Dijo mi Oto-san_

_-Esta bien gracias Oto-san te quiero, bay-_

_-Adios, Hija- a lo lejos oí_

_-Señor Mashiro por favor lo necesito-oí a alguien llorar (literalmente) -Señor Mashiro-_

_-TE QUIERO HIJA , SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA-_

_Luego sonó el sonido de llamada finalizada_

_-aaaa- suspire _

_**Después de la llamada extraña (-.-'')**_

_Amu POV_

_-Listo chicas hay que tener una canción en 2 días-_

_-Bien.. espera como tendremos una canción en 2 días- Pregunto Utau_

_-QUE TAL UNA CANCION SOBRE DULCES-Dijo Yaya _

_**3 segundos después**_

_-AAAAAAAAA Utau, Amu-chi eso duele- le golpeamos con unos periódicos en la cabeza_

_-Bueno…._

_**2 Días después (Normal POV)**_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAA- Gritaron Amu ,Utau ,Rima y Yaya_

_-Esto es imposible-Se quejo Rima_

_-aaa en cuanto dijo tu oto-san que recogería la canción-Pregunto Utau_

_-En 2 días- Respondió con la almohada en la cara_

_**1 segundo después**_

_-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE-todas dijeron se pasaron 2 días sin idea que iban a hacer _

_-Que hacemos, que hacemos…..-Decía Yaya _

_**Las chicas se pasaron todo el día y decidieron dar un paseo por el parque**_

_Utau POV_

_Bien íbamos caminando por el parque sin ninguna idea_

_Hasta que las pupilas de Amu se volvieron blancas____y todos vimos a la dirección en donde estaba viendo_

_Encontramos a una niña junto con otras 5 niñas _

_-K-Konota- oímos susurrar Amu_

_-¿Konota?-Le dije a Amu_

_-Quien es Konota, Amu-chí-Dijo Yaya_

_Luego una de las niñas se dio cuenta de que la observábamos , primero se sorprendió luego sonrió les dijo algo a sus amigas y fue corriendo hacia nosotras_

_-a-aa-aa…..-llego hacia nosotras jadeando bueno era una gran distancia, tiene una vista impresionantes hasta a nosotras nos costo encontrarla_

_-T-tu er-eres A-Am-Amu-chan ¿no?- Pregunto la niña recuperando el aliento _

_-Este ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Rima _

_-aa si perdón…. Mi nombre es Konota Tsukiyomi-_

_-Espera Tsukiyomi-Dijo Yaya alterada_

_-Así que ustedes lo saben-Dijo la niña con la mirada seria_

_**Tiempo después nos explico todo mientras que Amu estaba en un banco **_

_-Así que eres la hermana pequeña de Ikuto-Dijo Rima _

_-Hai- Respondió la niña aunque parecía mas interesada en Amu_

_-Kono-chan, ven se nos acaba el tiempo- Dijo una de sus amigas en otro banco un poco lejos_

_-Ya voy Uchikina-chan-Dijo Konota _

_-Bueno chicas me tengo que ir fue un gusto conocerlas Utau, Rima y Yaya , Amu te veré otro día-Hizo una reverencia y se fue gritando_

_-Uchikina-chan,Caro-chan,Sakuarui-chan,Sakura-chan,Aide-chan mate kudasai-Dijo la niña corriendo y antes de llegar se dio una vuelta mientras corría y dijo_

_-Mi alma tus latidos- y vimos alegarse a 6 figuras_

_-Amu-chí, estas bien-Pregunto Yaya_

_-Si, solo me sorprendí al verla-_

_-Bien, ahora como ira la canción-Dijo Rima_

_-Espera Kono-chan dijo ''Mi alma tus latidos''-Dijo Amu alzando la mirada_

_-Y que pasa con eso-Pregunte _

_-Hagamos una canción con eso y ese será el titulo-Dijo Amu recuperando al felicidad_

_**Normal POV**_

_Las chicas se pasaron toda la tarde escribiendo la canción, ya estaban en la disquera del oto-san de Rima , ''Shugo label''__** (N/A: significa Shugo disquera)**_

_Amu POV_

_-Bien chicas queremos oír la canción-Dijo el oto-san de Rima_

_-Bien esta canción se llama ''My Soul , Your beats''_

_**My soul, your beats (no me pertenece)**_

_**Abro de nuevo los ojos, a una mañana adormilada **__-Amu__**  
Aprieto la corbata por mi cuello  
Cuando camino por la puerta del salón puedo caminar con mi pecho aliviado **_-Utau_**  
El viento sopla todos los días -**__Amu__****_

Pensé que podía oírlo  
Pero en realidad lo sentí  
Ahora empieza a temblar entre mi pecho _-Rima__**  
Pienso que vendrá pronto  
Como esas estrellas que desaparecen **__-Yaya__**  
Las vi alejarse  
Les dije adios  
Y estoy aliviada **__-Rima__****_

Viendo la esquina que pase volando _-Utau  
__**Siento que algo no esta bien  
Aunque piense que mi tiempo ha terminado **__-Amu__**  
Es como si viviera unos días diferentes **__-Utau  
__**El polvo cae como la nieve **__-Amu__****_

Pensé que estaban esperando  
Hasta pensé que estaban llamándome _-Rima__**  
Ahora mi tiempo empieza a temblar  
Pensé que ya lo había encontrado **__-Yaya__**  
Desperté recuerdos perdidos  
Ese es el fin  
De una eterna  
Historia **__-Amu__****_

Antes de que sepa que estaba corriendo _-Utau__**  
Estabas tomando mi mano  
El ayer es un largo pasado, el mañana esta adelante **__-Yaya  
__**Mi corazón se acelera por ciertas cosas **__-Rima  
__**  
Pensé que podía oírlo  
Pero en realidad lo sentí  
Ahora empieza a temblar entre mi pecho **__-Amu__**  
Pienso que vendrá pronto  
El nuevo día se va como miles de mañanas **__-Utau__**  
Pensé que estaban esperando  
Hasta pensé que estaban llamándome **__-Rima  
__**Mi alma esta temblando  
Pensé que ya lo había encontrado  
Como millones de sueños pueden desaparecer en el dia **__-Yaya__**  
Los vi alejarse **__-Rima__**  
Les dije adios **__-Utau__**  
Y estoy aliviada**__-Amu_

_Después de cantar y tocar oímos aplausos todos estaban aplaudiendo y sonriendo _

_-Que les pareció?-pregunte_

_-Que que nos pareció, ¡FUE EXECELENTE!-Dijo el padre de Rima _

_-Eso significa…..-Dijo Yaya_

_-Aja serán estrellas populares_

_Utau POV_

_1.-Hacer una banda ( L) __**(N/A: eso significa ''Listo'')**_

_2.- Pedirle al oto-san de Rima que nos haga populares (L) _

_Solo faltan 4 pasos y GN estará destruido_

_Amu POV __**(camino a casa)**_

_Bueno esta noche hay que dormir bien mañana habrá un concierto en Seiyo, nuestro debut y el plan comienza._

_Konota POV_

_-Konota-chan que pasaba esta mañana-Dijo Uchikina-chan_

_-Nandemo Uchikina-chan-_

_-Aaaa vamos Kono-chan, dinos-Dijo Sakuraui-chan_

_-Si yo también quiero saber- Dijo Caro-chan_

_-Vamos escúpelo- Dijo Sakura-chan_

_-Vamos ya déjenla por hoy-Dijo Aide-chan-Hai- respondieron todas_

_-Esperaremos hasta mañana- Con una sonrisa diabólica_

''_Tengo que salvarme 0_0''_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

_**Konota-chan: Volví a aparecer y también personajes nuevos que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia como personajes secundarios **_

_**Amu: Wow hay que darte un aplauso este es el primer capitulo mas largo que has hecho (Aplausos**_

_**Utau: (Aplausos)**_

_**Rima: (Aplausos)**_

_**Yaya: (Aplausos)**_

_**Konota-chan: aa bueno -_-'' , que lo hayan disfrutado R&R**_


	6. Nuestro debut en Seiyo

_**Amu: Hey aquí el cap 6 tan esperado**_

_**Rima: ¿Por qué eres la primera en aparecer?**_

_**Yaya: En cierto Kono-tan siempre es la primera en saludar…UTAU LA MATASTE**_

_**Utau: Por supuesto que no, es que esta triste**_

_**Amu: Por?**_

_**Konota-chan: Porque saque mal en mi examen de Estudios y Mate así que quizá no actualiza tan rápido, como sea Shugo Chara! No me pertenece**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Amu POV_

_Eran las 5:00 DE LA MAÑANA teníamos que levantarnos para preparar el debut en Seiyo estábamos cansadas pero lo conseguimos_

_**En la reunión con el oto-san de Rima**_

_-Bueno chicas , hay que ocultar sus identidades y tienen que tener sobrenombres, para el publico-Dijo el oto-san de Rima_

_-Los trajes ya están listos para ustedes chicas-Dijo la secretaria del oto-san de Rima que no se le podía ver el rostro solo que era rubia_

_-Como que los trajes-Pregunto Yaya_

_-Bueno tenemos pelucas y contactos para cada una-Dice y va a un cajón sacando una caja enorme_

_-Aquí esta todo lo que necesitan, aquí tienen chicas-Dice la secretaria y nos entrega la caja _

_-Así que hay que ponernos esto , inventar sobrenombres y guardar nuestra identidad-dijo Utau con sarcasmo_

_-Vamos no tiene que ser tan difícil-Dice Rima observando hacia la caja_

_-Bueno vamos-Dije y nos fuimos a poner el disfraz_

_Mi peluca era una morada oscuro con mechas de blanco, liso y churro desordenado y contactos azules Caribe _

_Rima POV_

_Después de lo que nos dijo mi oto-san nos fuimos a poner los disfraces , el mío era una peluca negra con mechas celestes lisa y contactos verdes claros _

_Utau POV_

_Mi peluca era café claro con mechas rubias era algo chorro y tenia contactos color chocolate._

_Yaya POV_

_Después de que el oto-san de Rima nos diera pelucas y contactos me gusto mucho la mía, era una peluca blanca con mechas rosas ondulado y contactos rojos claro_

_Amu POV_

_Después de ponernos los disfraces estábamos en la limosina nos estábamos preparando para el debut y estábamos detrás de escenario pensando en sobrenombres _

_-Ya tienen que ir al escenario-Dice un hombre con un portapapeles gafas negras y un micrófono de boca _

_-Ok- Dijo Utau_

_-Ya pensaron en los sobrenombres-Dijo Yaya_

_-Amu….?-Pregunto Rima mirándome_

_-Bueno los diremos al final de la canción….¡vamos!-_

_-Hai- Responden las 3_

_-Bueno Shugo Label se enorgullece de presentar a Chains Grils-Dijo el oto-san de Rima ,bueno Shugo Label es reconocida y popular es fácil hacer eso_

_No dirigimos al escenario tranquilas como si nada se que todas aparte de mi sonrieron para sus adentros al ver la cara de preocupación de Tsukiyomi, Souma, Fujisaki y Sanjo._

_**My soul your beats **__**(N/A: No han escrito otra canción así que no hay otra)**_

_Abro de nuevo los ojos, a una mañana adormilada  
Aprieto la corbata por mi cuello __**-Amu**__  
Cuando camino por la puerta del salón puedo caminar con mi pecho aliviado __**-Utau**__  
El viento sopla todos los días -Amu_

Pensé que podía oírlo  
Pero en realidad lo sentí -Rima  
Ahora empieza a temblar entre mi pecho -Yaya  
Pienso que vendrá pronto  
Como esas estrellas que desaparecen  
Las vi alejarse -Rima  
Les dije adiós  
Y estoy aliviada -Yaya

Viendo la esquina que pase volando  
Siento que algo no esta bien -Utau  
Aunque piense que mi tiempo ha terminado -Amu  
Es como si viviera unos días diferentes  
El polvo cae como la nieve -Rima

Pensé que estaban esperando  
Hasta pensé que estaban llamándome  
Ahora mi tiempo empieza a temblar -Yaya  
Pensé que ya lo había encontrado  
Desperté recuerdos perdidos  
Ese es el fin -Amu  
De una eterna  
Historia -Utau

Antes de que sepa que estaba corriendo -Rima  
Estabas tomando mi mano  
El ayer es un largo pasado, el mañana esta adelante -Yaya  
Mi corazón se acelera por ciertas cosas -Amu

Pensé que podía oírlo  
Pero en realidad lo sentí -Utau  
Ahora empieza a temblar entre mi pecho -Rima  
Pienso que vendrá pronto  
El nuevo día se va como miles de mañanas -Amu  
Pensé que estaban esperando  
Hasta pensé que estaban llamándome  
Mi alma esta temblando -Yaya  
Pensé que ya lo había encontrado  
Como millones de sueños pueden desaparecer en el día -Rima  
Los vi alejarse -Yaya  
Les dije adiós-Utau  
Y estoy aliviada-Amu

_Al final cuando dejamos de tocar paso lo mismo la primera ves en Shugo Label, aplaudieron todos los estudiantes y gritaron el oto-san de Rima se veía satisfecho _

_-Cuales son sus nombres- Pregunto una chica y los demás la fueron apoyando_

_-Mi nombre es…Yui- Dije __**(N/A: Ninguno de esos nombres me pertenece)**_

_-Mi nombre es …__Hisako- Dijo Utau_

_-El mío es…Shiori-Dijo Rima_

_-aaaa…..Miyuki-Dijo Yaya alegremente_

_-Bueno este fue nuestro debut nosotras somos Chains Grils esperamos que les haya gustado este concierto de nuestra primera canción, Shugo Label nuestro patrocinador , muchas gracias por escuchar nuestra canción, yurosku ne-Dije haciendo un guiño y me fui del el escenario con Utau, Rima y Yaya _

_-Amu-chi fue genial-Dijo Yaya saltando_

_-Pero esperen y que pasa con la clase, tenemos que ir rápido, o nos descubrirán- Dijo Rima _

_-Bueno vamos-Dijo Utau y salimos corriendo a cambiarnos _

_Justo llegamos a tiempo dejamos las maletas y fuimos al ultimo como se hubiéramos escuchado el concierto_

_-Wow eso fue genial, tienen unas hermosas voces-Decían la mayoría de chicas_

_-Pero viste lo kawaii que son-Decían la otra mitad de chicos _

_-Que extraño que ustedes no estuvieron en le concierto-Dijo una voz __esa __voz _

_-aaa Que quieren-Dijo Utau poniéndose al lado mío_

_-oo vamos Uta…- Dijo Souma pero no termino_

_-Creo que Utau ya esta cansada de decirte que es Hoshina- Dijo Rima apareciendo junto con Yaya_

_-Bueno pero creo que Kukai tiene derec-Dijo Fujisaki_

_-Y yo creo que deberías callarte travesti- Dice Rima con una mirada fría hacia el _

_-Ustedes de verían dejar de ca- Sanjo_

_-Aqui nadie a pedido opinión de Sanjo-Dice Yaya si su alegría usual _

_-Chicos por el concierto dijo el director que tiene el día libre aa también que la próxima semana tendremos unas excursión a las montañas nevadas- Dijo Nathy-sensei_

_-HAIIIII-Dijimos todos los estudiantes al unisonó, la maestra sonrió y se despidió con la mano _

_Nosotras nos habíamos ido lo mas lejos posible de ellos en el salón_

_Cuando se viraron parecían sorprendidos porque no había nadie _

_**Tiempo de salta (ultimas horas sin clases)**_

_Estábamos conversando sobre lo que íbamos a ser para la banda y las nuevas canciones _

_Y nombraron un tema que no me sentía cómoda_

_-Amu estas feliz con la presencia de Konota- Pregunta Rima_

_-Cuando la conociste?-Pregunto Utau con la mirada pegada en mi_

_-Vamos Amu-chí…-Dijo Yaya_

_-aaa-suspire-bien fue hace como …_

_**Flashback (Cundo Amu tenia 8 años)**_

_Seguía triste por la muerte de mi mama ,estaba dando un paseo aunque lo seguía viendo gris , por mas que mirara hacia el cielo_

_-aaaa-suspire ''Quisiera poder estar con ella, oka-san''_

_Recordaba cuando mi mama estaba viva –waaa a-aaaaa- Abrí los ojos, el llanto de un bebe me despertó_

_Seguí el llanto por alguna razón como que sentía que tenia que ir a ver._

_Al llegar donde estaba el llanto vi a una bebe con el cabello negro entre azul marino oscuro tenia un parecido a alguien conocido pero no sabia quien_

_Oí pisadas acercándose y me escondí en los arbustos que estaban cerca_

_-Vamos deja de llorar-Dice una voz de un niño de mi edad _

_Alce un poco la vista pero aun no lo veía y empezó a cantar una canción de cuna sonaba muy bonito alce mas la vista y era Tsukiyomi_

_-oo genial-susurre _

_La niña dejo de llorar pero no se la veía feliz _

_-Bueno espera ya vuelvo-Dice Tsukiyomi y se va_

_Salgo de los arbustos para alejarme y no volver_

_-wa wa a a aaa-Oigo detrás de mí, al virarme vi que la niña me llamaba con las palabras o sonidos que hace un bebe recién venido al mundo y que a mi dirección tenia abiertas las palmas como tratando de alcanzarme _

_-aaa asi que al parecer eres algo para Tsukiyomi-Dije mirando hacia la niña y la agarre y la empecé a mecer _

_-Quisiera que supieras hablar para que me digas tu nombre-Dije mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima_

_-K-kono-t-ta…..o-one-onee-ch-onee-chan-Dice la niña agarrándome el cabello y jugando con el_

_-Te llamas Konota-Dije mientras la niña asistió sonriendo_

_-Konota- Oí decir a alguien o mas bien a Tsukiyomi _

_-aaa- Decía la niña que la había dejado en donde estaba en primer lugar_

_-Bien vamos __hermanita__-Esa palabra resaltaba para mi osea una niña con rostro tan inocente ¿Podía ser la hermana de un bastardo? Y después los vi alejarse._

_**Fin Flashback**__ (Utau POV)_

_Después de contarnos como conoció a Konota tenia algunas lagrimas_

_-Amu-chí…-Dijo Yaya al lado de ella tratando de consolarla_

_Ikuto POV_

_Tratamos de inventar una manera para acercarnos a ellas sin que nos eviten o quieran matarnos o insultarnos y después vimos que estaban concentradas en un tema , como lo sabíamos simple no se reían y al parecer era una historia de Amu._

_Después de aquella historia vimos que estaba llorando y que Yaya fue a consolarla, de pronto Utau se viro y al ver que nosotras las observábamos nos lanzo una mirada de ''Si-se-acercan-a-mas-de-un-metro-mueren''_

_Todos tragamos saliva ante esa mirada luego Amu ,Rima y Yaya también se viraron con una mirada de enojo y Amu con una aburrida_

_-Que tanto miran –Dice Rima enojada_

_Nos paramos y fuimos con ellas_

_-Bueno, podemos observar lo que se nos plazca-Dice Nagihiko mirando precisamente a Rima mientras que ella parecía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría a golpearlo y dejarlo por ahí o lo que quedaba._

_*RINGGGGGGGGG*_

_-Bueno chicos es hora de irse, recuerden la próxima semana tenemos la excursión ya saben a quienes les digo-Dijo Nathy-sensei_

_Ellas se pararon con una mirada fría para después irse tratamos de seguirlas intento en vano se fueron como que si la tierra se las hubiera tragado._

_**En la casa de Tsukiyomi**_

_Ring Ring Ring Sonó el timbre de la casa y fui a abrir y vi a las amigas de mi hermana _

_-Hola Ikuto-nii-san-Dicen las niñas a coro_

_-Kono-chan, esta en el ático-Dije y me fui '' ingeniare algo'' pensé_

_Konota POV __**(En alguna parte del ático)**_

_Bien me persiguieron por toda la escuela fue horrible HORRIBLE me duelen las piernas y mi casa es el único lugar seguro _

_-aaa-suspire-tengo que sobrevivir por hoy-Dije hasta que….._

_-ooooo Kono-chan~-Dijo una voz cantarina y es voz era de Aide-chan_

_-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa en esta casa no se puede estar seguro hasta tu familia te delata-Grite saliendo corriendo_

_-VEN AQUÍ-Gritaron Uchikina-chan, Caro-chan,Sakuraui-chan,Sakura-chan y Aide-chan_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Konota-chan: Yeii el que tanto querían el 6 algo largo no**_

_**Amu: Jamás espere eso de una persona tan vaga como tu**_

_**Konota-chan: Cállate Amu**_

_**Amu: OBLIGAME**_

_**Konota-chan: (Coge una pistola que estaba por el suelo) con gusto**_

_**Utau, Rima y Yaya: R&R**_


	7. La nueva cancion

_**Konota-chan: Hey el cap 7 esta aquí**_

_**Utau: Dime que habrá algo bueno en este cap**_

_**Yaya: oooo Utau esta enojada**_

_**Rima: Son bebes lo que sea Shugo Chara! no le pertenece Konota-chan**_

_**Konota-chan: Antes que todo mis agradecimientos a:**_

_**Uchikina-chan**_

_**J. Aide-chan**_

_**Sakuarui**_

_**Sakura 1023**_

_**Amutolove100**_

_**Mia 007**_

_**Lunashinra**_

_**Caro**_

_**Katy-nya**_

_**andreamuxoamuto**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Amu POV_

_Luego de todo lo del concierto, la historia de cómo conocí a Konota la popularidad estaba creciendo y solo teníamos una canción, así que el oto-san de Rima nos pidió en tener otra canción porque nos íbamos a presentar en un programa popular._

_-Alguien tiene una idea Yaya esta cansada-Decía quejándose Yaya_

_-Bien tenemos muchas versiones pero solo una tiene que quedarse y seguí escribiendo con esa…. aaaa pero cual elegir-Dijo Utau recostándose_

_-Bueno hay que seguir pensando-Dijo Rima viendo a los diferentes papeles en la mesa_

_La verdad esta vez estaba fundida no se me ocurrió nada_

_-Amu alguna idea-Pregunta Utau_

_-No- En ese momento sentía la sangre ir a mi cerebro, estaba acostada en un sofá de cabeza al suelo y piernas a la pared con una hoja en la cabeza._

_-Que tal si vamos al parque-Dice Yaya poniéndose de pie_

_-aaa Yaya esa es la idea mas….sorprendente y brillante que has dicho-Decía Rima con tono incrédulo_

_-Porque?-Pregunta Utau mirando a Rima_

_-Bueno la ultima vez alguien nos ayudo a nuestro titulo __y__ nos concentramos y tuvimos nuestro primer éxito-Decía Rima como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, aunque sabia a que se refería con eso_

_-Amu, hay que ir-Decía Utau con una mirada seria_

_-Y que les hace pensar que ella estará allí-Pregunte parándome_

_-Simple Yaya sabe que a las niñas pequeñas les gusta ir al parque seguido-Decía Yaya saltando_

_-Pero ella tiene 9 años no es tan pequeña- Decía Rima cerrando los ojos en forma de ''No-seas-idiota''_

_-aaa vamos-Suplicaba Yaya_

_-aa bien-Respondimos las 3_

_**En el parque…..(seguimos en Amu POV)**_

_Íbamos caminando la verdad que todas menos Yaya pensaba en Konota que estaría aquí, suena ridículo pero nos ayudo la primera vez y tuvo que saber que éramos nosotras las de Chains Girls._

_Y hay estaba con sus amigas comiendo un helado; Ella poso su mirada en mi , wow esa niña tiene ojo de águila_

_-Que sucede Amu-nee-san-Decía Konota sonriéndome por alguna razón ella no era como Tsukiyomi ella era muy, muy diferente_

_-aa bueno es sobre la nueva canción, ya tienes que saberlo ¿no?- Le dije mirando a sus ojos, sonrió_

_-Hai, lo se no le dire a los amargados de mis Onii-chan __**(N/A: Onii-chan significa para masculino y Onee-chan significa para femenino ella se refiere a Ikuto ,Kukai, Nagihiko y Kairi)**_

_-Gracias Kono-chan-Dije y Utau , Rima y Yaya por el rabillo del ojo vi que sonrieron_

_-Así que necesitan ayuda para su canción ¿tienen algo?-pregunto Konota mirándonos con cara de ''No-se-preocupen-yo-las-ayudo'' ella me trae satisfacción_

_-Uchikina-chan, Caro-chan, Sakuarui-chan, Sakura-chan, Aide-chan vengan acá necesitan ayuda-Dijo Konota mirando para atrás y llegaron 5 niñas con una mirada diferente cuando se referían a Konota y a nosotras_

_La de nosotras era ''Un-gusto-que-nos-llevemos-bien'' y para Konota ''Después-de-esta-mueres'' y Konota tenia una cara horroriza__** (N/A: Par entender revisen las ultimas partes de los capítulos 5 y 6)**_

_Después de un rato de verdad saben mucho de música y nostras ayudamos con las letras y unimos nuestras versiones y formo una canción fantástica_

_-Listo ya esta todo solo falta el titulo- Dijo rima estirándose _

_-Tienes razón , solo falta el titulo- Dijo Utau mirándome_

_-Bueno yo no tengo un titulo, con esta canción podría ser cualquiera- Dije enserio había cualquier cantidad de títulos pero solo tenía que ser uno para quizá proyectos futuros_

_-la canción del cuervo-Dijo Konota, todas la miramos con cara de ''te-volviste-loca-o-que'' hasta sus amigas que pasan casi todo el día con ella_

_-Háganme caso-Dijo sonriendo abriendo los ojos, antes de protestar sonó un celular_

_**(sonó la canción de Miku Hatsune ''El mundo es mío'')**_

_-aa hola oto-san-Dijo Rima a su oto-san en el teléfono_

_-Si ya tenemos la canción-Siguió_

_-Bien, ya vamos-Finalizo cerrando la tapa del celular_

_-Chicas mi oto-san dijo que vayamos a Shugo Label! Para que escuchen la nueva canción-Decía Rima con un pequeña sonrisa_

_-Bien, pero …-Dijo Utau mirando a las 5 niñas amigas de Konota_

_Las 5 niñas hicieron lo típico: La mano derecha la movieron a su boca asiendo la interpretación de que no dirán nada luego sonrieron_

_-Bueno vamos!-Decía Yaya saltando_

_-Bueno adiós chicas- Dije y las 4 salimos corriendo_

_**En Shugo Label!(Utau Pov…no se lo esperaban)**_

_Estábamos en Shugo Label! Repasando por ultima vez la canción _

_-Listo chicas los equipos están listos, preparadas para grabar-Dijo el oto-san de Rima_

_-Hai-Dijimos todas y fuimos a la cabina a tomar nuestros instrumentos_

_**La canción del cuervo (N/A: no me pertenece, les aconsejo escuchar todas las canciones que pongo en versión original en japonés)**_

_Hay un muro de persianas detrás de mí.  
Mis dedos huelen como el acero.__**-Amu**__  
¡Siempre adelante! Rasguear las cuerdas! Su lleno de gente, en todo caso. __**-Utau**__  
Encuentre una manera de aquí.  
Usted encontrará lo que usted está buscando.  
Escuchar algo de rock __**-Rima**__  
Mirada en la distancia  
Dentro de esta ciudad, donde usted no puede incluso tomar un respiro. __**-Yaya**___

El cielo estrellado es el mejor escenario de todos ellos.  
Los cuervos gritar, CAW, graznan._**-Amu**__  
Estoy siempre pensando en ellos. Me pregunto cuándo ellos ir a dormir. __**-Rima**__  
Encuentre una manera yo también,  
En una canción para mí cantar.__**-Yaya**__  
Haciendo eco de rock  
Con los cuervos, la enfermedad cantar. __**–Utau**___

¿Cuánto tiempo tendré existen en este lugar?  
Siento que hubo gente que dijo una vez que_**.-Yaya**__  
Si eres solo va a decir cosas molestas,  
Deje que el chorro de las alas negro te arrastrará y desaparecen. __**-Rima  
**__  
Con todas mis fuerzas, estoy a punto de colapsar.  
Mis dedos se llevan a cabo y en el dolor,  
Pero, aún así, yo, yo, yo realizar. Esta noche será una gran historia. __**-Amu**__  
Encuentre una manera de aquí.  
Usted encontrará lo que usted está buscando.  
Vamos a bailar y jugar.  
Toma enferma mi suerte y cantar a cabo.__**-Utau**___

No importa cuánto tiempo, la enfermedad existe aquí  
Dentro de todas las personas que pasan a través._**-Yaya  
**__En esta etapa encerrado en la oscuridad,  
Yo canto mi poema de esperanza en este momento.__**-Rima **__  
Aunque también debe estar cansado.  
Quiero enviar esta a la vuelta de los suyos  
Desde la oscuridad,__**-Amu**__  
La canción de la luz que brilla con esperanza  
Sí, esa canción__**-Utau**_

_Yaya POV_

_Terminamos la canción, y todos se veían satisfechos, que bueno porque por las caras de las chicas estaba muy felices por la canción y Yaya también esta feliz_

_-Muy bien chicas , maravilloso trabajo-Dijo la asistente de el oto-san de Rima_

_-Concuerdo contigo, Estaban asombrosas- Dijo el padre de Rima muy feliz_

_- SEÑOR MASHIRO, POR FAVOR SE LO NECESITA-_

_Grito una mujer por al menos no se Yaya piensa que a unas 5 puertas de nosotros_

_-Bueno chicas , tengo que salir corriendo-Todos teníamos caras confusas, bueno excepto Rima que al parecer estaba acostumbrada _

_-Así chicas me pueden llamar , Itsuki- Dijo antes de salir por la ventana __**(N/A: No se lo que significa solo que me pareció genial) **__Todas teníamos una gotita en la sien tipo anime_

_-SEÑOR MASHIRO-Entro una mujer de pelo corto castaño y ropa de secretaria carmesí , una bufanda y lentes_

_-SEÑOR MASHIRO SE LO NECESITA-Gritaba es señora la verdad a Yaya le asusta_

_Amu POV_

_Luego de la fabulosa canción y la extraña señora e Itsuki…. Volvimos satisfechas a casa sabiendo que tendríamos que presentarla el día que sigue –aaaaaa- suspire ''Tenemos que continuar , vamos a humillar a los GN cueste lo que cueste'' pensé para mis adentros yéndome a casa _

_Konota POV (Hace una horas)_

_**En el parque**_

_-Kono-chan, esas chicas son las Chains Girls ¿no?- Pregunta Aide-chan_

_-Sipi-Les dije sonriendo_

_-Son algo atolondradas , no les parece- Dice Sakuarui-chan suspirando_

_-aaa Bueno no importa, en una carrera asi que tienen que ser un poco de todo-Decia Sakura-chan con una flor que cayo del árbol encima de nosotras_

_-aaa que bello tenemos que seguirlas ayudando no crees Kono-chan- Pregunta Caro-chan mirándome_

_-Quizá-Dije mirando al cielo_

_-Bueno , entonces tenemos que ayudarlas- nyaaa-Dijo Uchikina-chan espera…._

_-NYAA?- Dijimos todas con una gota estilo anime en la sien _

_-AAAA no les gusto-nya- Pregunto Uchikina-chan_

_-aa no importa, de todas formas las seguiremos ayudando ¿vale?- Pregunte con un tono de mucha felicidad_

_-Haiii-Respondieron todas_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Konota-chan: Hey este fue el cap 7 **_

_**Amu: aaa no me digas**_

_**Yaya: JAJAJAJA AMU-CHI Y KONO-TAN NO DEJAN DE PELEAR JAJAJA**_

_**Utau: Bueno al parecer todos se volvieron chiflados aquí**_

_**Rima: Hasta tu…..R&R**_


	8. La corrida por la ciudad

_**Konota-chan: Bueno perdón por la demora aquí el cap…. ¿Qué cap es?**_

_**Utau: Este es el cap 8 idiota**_

_**Konota-chan: ¡OYE YO NO SOY IDIOTA¡**_

_**Utau: como digas…..Shugo Char…**_

_**Amu: Antes de seguir este será nuestro último cap **_

_**Rima: QUEEEE?**_

_**Yaya: Amu-chí se refiere que nosotras no diremos mas disclaimers o estaremos en la despedida de cada capitulo**_

_**Todas menos Amu y Yaya: Que porque?**_

_**Disfruten sus momentos**_

_**Todas: Shugo Chara! No le pertenece a Konota-chan**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Amu POV_

_Había pasado 1 mes exacto UN MES de nuestra popularidad y solo con nuestras 2 canciones digo si eso no es ser bueno banda no se que sea_

_Estábamos de paseo al parque, a pesar de nuestra edad nos gusta ir allí, y justo vimos a…._

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y encorvado con su violín de estuche blanco abrió los ojos y al verme se abrieron por la cual yo me fui justo con las chicas nos fuimos corriendo pero el nos siguió _

_Normal POV_

_-Onii-chan…. ¿a r e? Onii-chan?-Dijo Konota y después suspiro _

_-Kono-chan que sucede?-Pregunto viniendo detrás mío, mi nueva amiga __Kounii-Chan_

_-a nada Kounii-chan-Dijo Konota y se fue a sentar en un banco junto a su amiga_

_-Hey chicas nya- Oímos un grito y vimos a Uchikina-chan, Caro-chan, Sakuarui-Chan, Sakura-chan y Aide-chan _

_-Hola-Dijeron Kounii-chan y Konota-chan_

_-Que pasa Kono-chan?-Dijo Aide-chan preocupada_

_-…..-_

_-De que hablas Aide-nya-Pregunto Uchikina-chan _

_-Bueno es cierto que te pasa estas con la mirada baja por primera ves en tu vida-Dijo Caro-chan_

_-…..-_

_-Kono-chan no crees que ya es hora de decirnos lo que pasa entre tu hermano, Amu, Utau, Rima, Yaya y tu-Dijo Sakuarui-chan_

_Konota POV_

_Me llenaron de preguntas mis amigas hasta que llego __aquella __pregunta, mis ojos se abrieron mostrando preocupación lo cual por desgracia notaron_

_-Kono-chan por favor dinos-Dijo Sakura-chan con una mirada entre triste y preocupada _

_-Bueno…..- Con eso empecé a contarles lo que pasa entre mi hermano sus amigos y las chicas _

_-Kono-nya y porque tu también estas metida en eso-Pregunto Uchikina-chan _

_-Bueno, conocí Amu cuando era como una recién nacida supe que era ella porque tenia el pelo rosado cuando me agarro oí como hablaba y cuando vio a mi hermano me dejo en la cama donde me encontró y no la he visto desde entonces hasta estos años, estoy metida en esto porque soy la única familia que tiene Ikuto y el es la mía-Dije finalmente mirando al cielo_

_-Entiendo tu punto-Dijo Kounii-chan _

_-Arigato no quiero ser mas obvia- Dije mientras no apartaba la vista del cielo _

_-Yo no entiendo-nya-Dijo Uchikina-chan _

_-Luego te lo explicamos-Dijeron Caro-chan y Aide-chan con una gota estilo anime_

_-Bueno que hacemos?-Pregunto Sakuarui-chan_

_-Que tal si vamos a visitar a Fer-chan-Sugirió Sakura-chan_

_-OK-Dijimos todos y fuimos a casa de Fer-chan, dejen explicar ''Fer-chan'' es un diminutivo de Fernanda no suena de este lugar porque viene de México, si queda demasiado lejos de aquí ya que esta aquí ¿o no?_

_-Fer-chan abre la puerta-Dijo Aide-chan con tono cantarín_

_-aa hola chicas-Dijo Fer-chan y fue a abrir ok lo admitiré ella es un año mayor que nosotras __**(N/A: En este fic las que he nombrado a mis amigas tienen 9 años lo cual significa que Fer-chan tiene 10 SOLO en este fic en la vida real quien sabe)**_

_Pasamos la tarde adentro de la casa de Fer-chan jugando pero no podía dejar de pesar en todo lo que pasaba con mi hermano sus amigos y las chicas y para colmo meter a mis amigas en esto ayudando a las Chains Girls-Aaa-Suspire _

_-Estas bien Kono-chan-Dijo Kounii-chan acercándose _

_-Si estoy bien solo pienso en las Chains Girls-Dije mientras comía unas galletas de la bandeja _

_-mmm Oye que tal si las ayudamos mas seguido-nya-Dijo Uchikina-chan muy feliz _

_-SI me paree bien para matar el tiempo-Dijo Fer-chan _

_-Ok Desde ahora ayudaremos mas a las Chains Girls-Dijimos Todas alzando los vasos de leche _

_Amu POV_

_Seguimos corriendo por toda la ciudad si quiera el no se cansa parecía una película de acción estábamos hasta saltando de techo en techo bueno la menor distancia posible para escapar éramos capaz de mas que bueno que no estaban los 4 completos o si no estaríamos agotadas _

_-Ya pare-Grito Ikuto detrás de nosotras_

_-EN TUS PESADILLAS TSUKIYOMI –Grito Utau y seguimos corriendo_

_**En algún lugar mas lejos de Ikuto y por casi el final de la ciudad**_

_Rima POV_

_Ese sujeto es imparable nos persiguió hasta nos escondimos y aun así nos encontró pero seguimos corriendo llegamos casi al final de la ciudad me duelen horrible los pies, por mi lo ahorcaría pero no tengo tiempo para mi asesinato hacia otros _

_**(Sonó la canción de Hatsune Miku ''El mundo es mío'')**_

_-Hola oto-san este es mal momento-Dije mientras seguí corriendo con las chicas ___

_-Pero Rima necesito que hagan una 3era canción-Dijo mi oto-san _

_-QUEEE?-Dije alterada_

_-Lo siento hija pero solo tienen 2 canciones tienen que tener mas-Dijo mi oto-san con tono suplicante_

_-Ok, ok-Dije y antes de cerrar oí decir a mi oto-san decir-aa lo chicos de hoy siempre con prisa- Dijo o lo escuche decir _

_-Chicas tenemos que tener una nueva canción-Dije mientras corría_

_-PAREN YA!- Oímos gritar a Tsukiyomi _

_-QUEE?-Dijeron las chicas también intranquilas _

_**Después de la correteadera y que Ikuto tuvo que volver al parque por su hermana que la había dejado abandonada Por ahora Ikuto POV**_

_-Konota dokoni?-Dijo Ikuto viendo por todas partes_

_-¡KONOTA DOKONI!-grite pero ese demonio no apareció-Aaa si les pido ayuda a mis amigos Nagi me empezará a dar un sermón muy largo –Dije y llame a mis amigos y listo para el sermón _

_Amu POV_

_-Chi-chicas cre-creo que lo perdimos ¿no?-Dije a mis amigas que también recuperaban el aliento _

_-Aja no hay rastro, sobrevivimos a el pero todavía hay que hacer la nueva canción-Dijo Yaya por primera vez en su vida hablaba algo ''seria''_

_-Bien, de que podía ser la canción –Pregunto Rima_

_-Bueno hay que seguí viendo sigamos caminando_

_**De nuevo en el parque Kairi POV**_

_Caminamos hacia el parque porque Ikuto-san llamo a Nagihiko-san porque su hermana se había perdido, a ese chico le falta mas responsabilidad encima de su hermana ósea su única familia de sangre , nosotros también lo somos pero por cercanía éramos mejores amigos desde pequeños cuando teníamos __7 años__ de edad y ahora tenemos 16 somos como una ''familia''_

_-Ikuto, donde te has metido irresponsable-Dije Kukai mirando a todo lugar buscando una mancha azul y la encontramos_

_-Ahí estas irresponsable-Dijo Nagihiko-san con tono entre juguetón y serio_

_-Ikuto-san donde viste por ultima vez a Konota-san-Pregunte a Ikuto-san que mantenía una mirada aburrida y manos en los bolsillos_

_-Aquí la deje mientras fui a perseguí a Amu, Utau, Rima y Yaya-Dijo mirándonos con mirada de ''Ya-sabe-a-lo-que-me-refiero''_

_-En-enserio Ikuto?-pregunto Kukai sorprendido _

_-Sabes que Konota es mi hermana pequeña y si no fuera por Amu no la dejaría aquí en el parque solo a pesar de que este con su amiga-Dijo Ikuto-san_

_-Bueno hay que seguirla buscando vamos-Dijo Nagihiko-san y fuimos corriendo por el parque, he leído que los niños pequeños les gusta mucho el parque y se las arreglan para encontrar escondites o transportarse a otro lugar de la ciudad_

_Konota POV_

_-Onii-chan estoy aquí-Dije gritando para que me escuchara_

_-Sin respuesta no ha llegado tiene que seguir persiguiendo a las chicas aa es tan infantil a veces-Dije y fui al sofá_

_-la la la la la la laaaaa-Me puse cantar notas a lazar para cuando las chicas necesiten ayuda con sus canciones – Si las ayudaremos- Después de eso prendí la TV y me puse a ver Lucky Star un anime que da mucha risa a esperar a mi ''responsable'' Onii-chan_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 8 fue algo aburrido no tenia ningún propósito en especial solo para que vean a mas personajes y el lado ''gracioso'' de la historia**_

_**Amu: No fue nada gracioso**_

_**Utau: Fue nefasto además en vez de pelear contigo disfrutare mis últimos momento aquí **_

_**Rima: Bueno otras personas deberán sufrir con ella a lado**_

_**Yaya: JAJAJAJA KONO-TAN ALGUIEN MAS TENDRA QUE SOPORTARLA JAJAJA**_

_**Konota-chan: LO QUE EL INFIERNO, QUE LES PASA ….. R&R**_


	9. La perdida en el parque

_**Konota-chan: Aquí esta el cap….. ¡9!**_

_**Louise: Y o sere quien acompañe a Konota en las despedidas y lo demas**_

_**Maya: Igual yo , Yorosku**_

_**Konota-chan: Genial tenemos a una yandere y una tsundere, se destruira mi nevel de paciencia**_

_**Louise: A QUIEN LE DICES TSUNDERE (Con latigo en las manos)**_

_**Konota-chan: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece ademas si quieren ver los aspectos de nosotras vayan a mi perfil, TASKETEOOOO**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Amu POV_

_Bueno estabamos preparandonos para la primera prueba de el concurso pero sabiamos que pasariamos asi que solo era para afinar los instrumentos_

_-Ya esta que tienen para esta prueba-Dijo Rima_

_-Bueno vamos con…mmm no le pusimos titulo-Dijo Utau viendo las partituras_

_-Aver dejame ver, Yaya quiere ver -Dijo Yaya, y se lo paso a Yaya_

_-mmmm….. NO SE ME OCURRE UN TITULO-Dijo Yaya ''estresada''_

_-Vamos al parque-Dije levantandome, y todas hicieron lo mismo_

_-Pero esta lloviendo-Dijo Rima mirando afuera del edificio_

_-Chicas aquí tienen sus paraguas-Dijo la Señora Izumi nuestra representante_

_**FlashBack Amu POV**_

_-Señor mashiro se lo necesita-Oimos gritar a lo lejos, vimos a Itsuki correr y detrás de el a la misma señora de hace un mes_

_-Hola chicas-Dijo Itsuki con su uniforme desbaratado_

_-Señor Mashiro, se lo necesita-Dijo la señora parando mientras se recuperaba_

_-Chicas ella sera su representante, la Señorita Izumi-Dijo Itsuki señalandola_

_-Nuestra…-Dije _

_-Repre…..-Dijo Utau_

_-Sentante….-Dijo Rima_

_-¿EN SERIO?-Dijo Yaya_

_-Si chicas-Dijo Itsuki con mirada de ''Apoyenme-chicas-por-favor''_

_-Bien,… es-esta-estamos en-enca-encantadas-Dijimos Todas al unisono_

_-Y o tambien estoy encantada de conocerlas chicas recuerden pueden llamarme Izumi-Dijo la señora mas ''tranquila''_

_**Fin FashBack**_

_-Bueno ya estamos en el parque-Dijo Yaya wow por tanto pensar en aquel dia no me di cuenta que estaba caminando hasta el parque con mis amigas_

_Y vimos a una silueta con la cabeza hacia arriba con impermiable de gatito uno enorme para cubrir su cuerpo _

_-EEE KONO-TAN POR AQUÍ-Grtio Yaya mientras hacia señas co las manos, y despues Kono-chan se viro y al vernso sonrio y fue corriendo_

_-Hola chicas-Dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Kono-chan necesitamos un titulo-Dijo Rima _

_-Pasame las partituras-Dijo Kono-chan alzando la mano_

_-Ok-Dijo Rima y se las paso las agarro y empzo a leer_

_-Que se te ocurre-Dijo Utau_

_-mmm…-Dijo Kono-chan cerro los ojos y alzo la cabeza para que el agua de lluvia le cayera en la cara_

_-La cancion de la lluvia-Dijo y bajo la cabeza y abrio los ojos despues sonrio_

_-¿''La cancion de la lluvia''?-Pregunto Rima_

_-Aganme caso-Dijo Kono-chan_

_-Konota! Vuelve aquí-Oimos a alguien gritar, o mas bien Ikuto junto co su pandilla, genial_

_-Kono-chan nos vamos, adios-Dije justo cuando me vire senti una mano aferrandose a mi manga_

_-Onegai quedate Amu-nee-san-Dijo Konota-chan con los ojos de perrito abandonado, diablos porque los niños saben hacer eso_

_-Vale, nos quedaremos-Dije aunque se que todas queriamos salir corriendo_

_-Kono….-Iba a decir Ikuto pero al vernos su mirada estaba pegada en mi_

_-Onii-chan , vamos todos a pasear por el parque-Dijo Kono-chan con los mismos ojos hacia su hermano_

_-Bien-Dijo Ikuto y __todos__ fuimos a pasear y Kono-chan nos agarraba para seguir_

_Ikuto POV_

_Las encontramos impresionante que no se fueran corriendo y nos acercamos a ''ver'' a mi hermana no es por cruel pero en verdad necesito esta oportunidad_

_-Onii-chan, vamos todos a pasear por el parque-Dijo mi hermana con los ojos de cachorro abandonado, diablos porque los niños saben hacer eso_

_-Bien-Le respondi a mi hermana y fuimos a pasear _

_Y Konota agarraba a las chicas para seguir, y en un momento tiro a Utau hacia Kukai los cuales cayeron por una colinita cerca_

_Despues tiro a Rima en Nagihiko los cuales se cayeron y aterrizaron en un rio pequeño _

_Luego lanzo a Yaya y Kairi a una especie de pozo _

_Y como lo hizo muy rapido no me di cuenta de que agarro mi mano junto con la de Amu y nos tiro en una colina mas grande que la que lanzo a Utau y Kukai y vi que se hecho a la carrera sin mirar atrás y antes se viro y me saco la lengua y siguio a quien sabe donde._

_Amu POV_

_Nunca me imagine que esa cara tan inocente en realidad estaba planeando esto, las apariencias engañan_

_-Auuu-Me queje mientras me levantaba y vi una mano para ayudarme y vi a Tsukiyomi brindandome su ayuda, acto siguiente me pare sola_

_-No cambias sabes-Dijo Ikuto _

_-No importa solo salgamos-Dije y mire arriba, genial esa cuenca nos tomara hasta mañana escalar_

_-Tenemos que ir por otro lugar-Dijo Tsukiyomi_

_-Poe donde?-Pregunte no habia de otra y señalo una especie de bosque, espera…..¿bosque? ¿Eso tomaria aun mas?_

_-Estas loco eso nos costara peor es mejor subir por aca-Dije señalando hacia la punta de la cuenca_

_-Claro si quieres quedarte todooo el dia tratando de llegar a la cima como quieras-Dijo y se fue al bosque_

'' _no tengo otra opcion'' Pense para mis adentros y segui a Tsukiyomi_

_Utau POV_

_Maldita sea ese demonio tenia esto planeado, ahora tengo que sacudirme toda mi ropa nueva aggg_

_-Estas bien-pregunto Kukai, que estaba en el suelo tambien limpiandose_

_-Si-Dije con algo de groseria y me pare y tuve que escalar muy poco para estar de nuevo en tierra ''normal''_

_-Vaya deja de ser tan.. como decirlo tan amargada-Dijo Kukai parandose a mi lado_

_-No me importa-Dije y me fui a buscar a las demas_

_-Espera chica ramen-Oi gritar a Kuaki gritar detrás de mi_

_-Por que me llamas asi-Dijo cuando pare y me voltee_

_-Pero antes de llamaba asi-Dijo Kukai con tono confuso_

_-Muy buen dicho __antes__-Dije y segui caminanado asi me llamaba hace como año y medio _

_Rima POV_

_Genail, el chibi devil no tiro a todos en especial porque tuvo que lanzarme a un aroyo y con el travesti_

_-Estas bien-Pregunto el travesti_

_-Por supuesto que no cai aquí y estoy MOJADA-Dije hartandome era la pregunta mas idiota que eh oido_

_-Gomenasai pense que seria bueno preguntar, toma-Dijo Fujisaki pasandome un abrigo que no estaba mojado, no soy idiota por mas que lo odie no rechazare el abrigo_

_-Gracias…-Susurre pero lo oyo como lo supe sonrio_

_Yaya POV_

_Me duele Todo Kono-tan ha sido muy muy mala y justo lanzarme con el_

_-ita ita ita-Me empeze a quejar pero no es mi culpa de que a Yaya le duela_

_-Daijobu, Yaya-Oi decir a alguien mas bien a Sanjo_

_-No es te tu incumbencia si Yaya esta bien-Dije virandome_

_-Demo caimos en un pozo algo profundo, por eso te pregunto si no te haz hecho daño-Dijo Sanjo_

_-Lo que sea…-Despues iba a levantarme pero senti mucho dolor_

_-Auuu-Dije sosteniendome la pierna y Sanjo se acerco a ver y me tomo la pierna me quito el la zapatilla y vio que mi tobillo tenia un morado_

_-Andacreo que tengo unas vendas en mi maleta-Dijo Sanjo y fue por su maleta y saco un mini-botiquin y volvio hacia mi_

_-Auu-Me volvi a quejar eso duele me estaba poniendo un liquido y despues fue a la venda_

_-Ya esta ahora hay que conseguir la manera de salir y luego te cargare para que no camines, ¿vale?-Dijo Sanjo yo solo asenti y luego se paso haciendo planes para salir mientras yo solo veia como los hacia_

_Amu POV_

_Llevamos ¡5 HORAS! Caminando aaaa que agotador cancion espera hasta mañana_

_**(Sono la cancion de Kagamine Rin ''Kokoro'')**_

_**En el telefono**_

_-Hola-Dije con pesadez_

_-AMU DONDE SE HAN METIDO VUELVAN ACA LAS NECESITO PARA LA…..-Corte de inmediato ya que Tsukiyomi me miraba con confunsion, casi escupe que nosotras somos las Chains Girls_

_-Quien era? Y porque sonaba tan alterda?-Pregunto Tsukiyomi supo que era de mujer por que dio un grito a todo pulmon_

_-No te imcumbe-Dije y segui caminando_

_-Amu-Lo oi llamarme pero segui-Amu-El insistia-AMU-Grito_

_-QUEEEE-Dije tambien gritando_

_-El camino es por alla-Dijo Tsukiyomi señalando a mi izquierda, acto siguiente me di la vuelta y el hizo como un ''caballero'' me dejo pasar a mi primero y seguimos caminanado_

_Utau POV_

_Estabamos caminando en un silencio incomodo pero eso es mejor que estar discutiendo con el_

_-Oye Utau….-Dijo Kukai pero lo interrumpi_

_-Hoshina-Dije y segui que continuara_

_-aaa Hoshina en verdad lamento lo que paso hace un año y medio-Dijo con una mirada seria en mi_

_-Que importa lo que paso ya no se puede borrar-Dije y camine mas rapido, sera polvo_

_Rima POV_

_Seguimos caminando por el parque yo estaba calentita ese abrigo era mas grande que yo asi que era ovbio que me sintiera caliente._

_Le di una mirada a Fujisaki y vi que estaba temblando y con los dientes temblorosos_

_-Fujisaki-Dije en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para que escuchara_

_-Si, Rima-chan-Dijo Aun temblando_

_-1.- NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE Y PERO CON EL ''CHAN'' 2.-Toma tu abrigo estas temblando-Dije me quite el abrigo y se lo entregue_

_-Pero Rim-Mashiro-san no te moriras de frio?-Pregunto el muy idiota_

_-Por supuesto ademas es tuyo yo ya estoy caliente, tomalo-Insisti y el sonrio y lo tomo-Arigato Rima-chan-Dijo aaa volvio con mi nombre y el ''chan''_

_-De nada Na-gi-hi-ko-Le dije silaba por silaba cuando era antes y oi una pequeña risita de el _

_Yaya POV_

_Al fin Sanjo encontro la manera de salir y primero me cargo hasta arriba y despues subio el y me cargo en su esplada_

_-Estas comoda, ya no te duele tanto?-Pregunto Sanjo_

_-Yaya esta mejor , Sanjo no tiene que preocuparse-Dije enegicamente siempre la eegia me vuelve asi por asi_

_-Sokaa-Dijo Sanjo y seguimos caminando, todo fue tranquilo y era el amanecer y se veia hermoso_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno aquí esta el cap ….9 eso creo**_

_**Louise: Bueno sigues siendo tan idiota**_

_**Konota-chan: NO ME LLAMES IDIOTA**_

_**Maya: Ustedes no cambian aaaa…..R&R**_


	10. Shugopedia 1

_**Konota-chan:Bien aquí esta el otro capi**_

_**Louise:Te demoras mucho, sabes**_

_**Maya: Bueno este cap en realidad es extra**_

_**Louise: Asi? que pasara en este cap**_

_**Konota-chan: Elemental aquí haremos como una pequeña ''wikipedia'' sobre los personajes **_

_**Maya: Sentimos mucho los lectores que estan desepcionados por no ser un capitulo de continuacion, gomenasai**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno enpecemos con la Shugopedia **_

_**Maya/Louise: ¿''Shugopedia''?**_

_**Konota-chan: asi se le dice **_

_**Maya: A bueno pues vamos con la Shugopedia**_

_**Louise: ¡GO!**_

_**Personajes Principales**_

_Bueno empecemos con la famosa…_

_¡Hinamori Amu!_

_Amu tiene 16 años tiene un carácter ''cool & spicy'' pero en realidad es timida y mas tranquila con sus mejores amigas Utau, Rima y Yaya y mas adelante Konota-chan, Uchikina-chan, Aide-chan, Sakuarui-chan, Sakura-chan, Caro-chan, Kounii-chan y Fer-chan,_

_Es una chica de pelo rosa y ojos dorados el cabello lo tiene hasta los hombros, lleva ropas normales __**(las que tiene en el anime)**__, pero cuando esta en modo diva_

_Tiene una peluca morada con mechas blancas que sobrepasa la rodilla y contactos azules caribe, tambien utiliza ropa entre negra, blanca, roja y morado cualquiera que sea short camisa de tiras y chaqueta, tambien para completar su imagen de diva usa zapatos con las combinaciones de su ropa medias negras hasta el muslo o medias que se sotengan por tiras desde el short, su sobrenombre es Yui __**(Imaginenselo con el short modificado de Amuleto Spada) **__es hija unica __**(Aquí no existe Ami) **__y sus padres…. Bueno su padre es fotografo de modelos pero se fue de viaje unos 3 años por trabajo extrajero y le manda una cantidad a Amu mensual, la madre de Amu fallecio ella se quedo muy triste por la muerte de su mama pero continuo con el deseo de vengarse de Ikuto__** (por cierto en el capitulo 6 dice en el trabajo de los padres pero se me olvido decir que la mama antes de morir era escritora de revistas de moda)**__; ella es la que hace la mayoria de partes de las canciones y las reparte con las chicas y sus ideas y le dan dando ''forma'', al principio se sentia incomoda por la presencia de Konota quiza por el hecho de que es la hermana pequeña de Ikuto y la conocio cuando era una bebe y no la volvio a ver hasta despues de cuando se encontraron en un parque aturdidas cuando no lograban una idea para la cancion de las Chains Girls_

_Despues se acostumbro a su presencia y la fue queriendo igual a sus amigas que las ayudaban cuando estaban cerca, ella piensa que su ''mananger'' es una __Esquizofrenica__pero lo ''acepta'' y piensa que el oto-san de Rima es un irresponsable ifantil pero es buen empresario o eso se supone, se hizo amigas de Utau, Rima y Yaya despues que su madre murio y Utau, Rima y Yaya se acercaron para ver lo que pasaba y ellas se hicieron las mejores amigas ya que a veces puede que alla conflictos pero los superan rapido, ella en realidad estaba enamorada de Ikuto pero luego de la muerte de su madre se tranformo en odio aunque a veces ese sentimiento vuelve, a lo que continua la historia habra otra shugopedia y mas datos sobre ella._

_¡Hoshina Utau!_

_Utau tiene 16 años se la conoce por ser la poseedora de una hermosa voz y fria con las personas pero con sus mejores amigas Amu,Rima y Yaya es menos fria pero algo mandona igual es con Konota-chan, Uchikina-chan, Aide-chan, Sakuarui-chan, Sakura-chan, Caro-chan, Kounii-chan y Fer-chan._

_Tiene el cabello rubio largo en dos coletas y ojos lavanda __**(jaja corazonada XD) **__utiliza ropas algo deportivas pero mm…¿bonitas? Como sea, cuando esta en modo diva trae una peluca café con mechas rubias un poco chorro mitad de la espalda recojido en una coleta alta y contactos cafes chocolate utiliza ropa como la de Amu pero acostumbra mas el negro, blanco y rojo cualquier cosa entre esos colores se pone, para completar botas largas un poco mas debajo de la rodilla,su sobrenombre es Hisako; tambien es hija unica __**(recuerden quien es la hermana pequeña de Ikuto) **__sus padres estan siempre de viajes de negocios pero para ella es mejor porque tiene ''la casa para ella sola sin que la molesten'' cuando Kukai salio con otra chica al mismo tiempo se sintio muy mal y terrible por su ilusion __**(no sabria como explicarlo) **__pero siguio con el deseo de vengarse de Kukai ; comparte las partes con las chicas para las canciones y le dan aquella ''forma'', no conocia a Konota hasta que Amu parecia asustada por su presencia la primera vez en el parque donde se conocieron y tambien conocio a Uchikina-chan, Aide-chan, Sakuarui-chan, Sakura-chan, Caro-chan, Kounii-chan y Fer-chan mas adelante y ya conoce la historia entre Konota, Ikuto y Amu se acostumbraron a las niñas y ellas les ayudan con algunas melodias y mas comun con los titulos tiene el mismo pensamiento que Amu sobre su ''manager'' y su ''patrocinador'' era amiga de Rima y Yaya desde pequeña y conocieron a Amu y se hicieron las mejores amigas, a lo que continue la historia habra otra shugopedia y se sabran mas datos sobre ella._

_¡Mashiro Rima!_

_Rima tiene 16 años se la conoce por ser la ''reina del hielo'' pero es mas ''calida''__** (ok lo hice para molestar) **_

_Con sus mejores amigas pero un poco de esa frialdad a veces no se quita el mismo caso es con Konota-chan, Uchikina-chan, Aide-chan, Sakuarui-chan, Sakura-chan, Caro-chan, Kounii-chan y Fer-chan._

_Lleva el cabello rubio largo y ondulado tambien ojos mieles, en modo diva tiene una peluca negra con mechas celestes lizo y corto con contactos verdes claros, utiliza lo que sea con ropas claras y que sean vestidos cortos para terminar lleva cualquier tipo de panti-medias con zapatos de taco pequeño,su sobrenombre es Shiori; sus padres son prductores de disqueras de musica asi fue como se hicieron las Chains Girls , desde que conocio a Nagihiko se enamoro de el pero el dia que se iba a confesar el le grito y ella se sintio engañada porque le mintio sobre su ''verdadera personalidad'' y lo de vestirse de mujer luego promertio que se vengaria porque bueno su lema es ''nadie se mete con Rima Mashiro y sale iles ''; ella da tambien da las ideas para darle esa ''forma'' a la cancion, no conocia a Konota hasta que Amu parecia asustada por su presencia la primera vez en el parque donde se conocieron y tambien conocio a Uchikina-chan, Aide-chan, Sakuarui-chan, Sakura-chan, Caro-chan, Kounii-chan y Fer-chan mas adelante y ya conoce la historia entre Konota, Ikuto y Amu se acostumbraron a las niñas y ellas les ayudan con algunas melodias y mas comun con los titulos ella piensa que su ''manager'' no tiene ningun derecho de serlo ya que es histerica y muy… bueno eso lo veremos luego, ya se acostumbro a su oto-san lo irresponsable e infantil que puede ser pero aun asi se repite ''sin el no seriamos las Chains Girls'', era amiga de Yaya y Utau desde pequeña y conocieron a Amu y se hicieron las mejores amigas, a lo que continue la historia habra otra shugopedia y se sabran mas datos sobre ella._

_Por ultimo pero no menos importante…._

_¡Yukia Yaya!_

_Yay tiene 16 años se conoce por ser '' dear baby'' __**(corazonada) **__esa actitud no se le quita nic on sus mejores amigas lo mismo es con Kono-ta, Uchikina-chi, Aide-chi, Sakuarui-chi, Sakura-tan, Caro-tan, Kounii-chii y Fer-tan.__**(recuerden como es su lenguaje) .**_

_Tiene el cabello pelirojo en 2 colas de cerdo con grnades listones rojos, en tipo diva lleva una peluca blanca con mechas rosadas con una trenza pequeña al lateral de la parte posterior de la cabeza, lizo y contactos rojos claros, tambien sus ropas llevan una combinacion de colores claros como rosas pasteles o parecidos tiene ue ser unidos ejemplo: shorts rosa pastel unidos con una blusa del mismo color y una chaqueta con orejas de conejo en la capucha, para terminar deportivas de cualquier tipo y medias debajo de las rodillas, su sobrenombre es Miyuki; sus padres son dueños de la dulceria mas popular en toda la ciudad y por eso es su reaccion a quere tantos dulces siempre o como dice Rima ''para pesar peor como un elefante'', se fue enemorando de Kairi a lo que paso el tiempo pero cuando estaba a punto de confesarce le grito algo que nadie jamas le habria gritado por mas que fuera cierto en alguso casos se sintio herido y tambien fue con aquel deseo de hacerlo pagar poco a poco; ella da tambien da las ideas para darle esa ''forma'' a la cancion, no conocia a Konota hasta que Amu parecia asustada por su presencia la primera vez en el parque donde se conocieron y tambien conocio a Uchikina-chan, Aide-chan, Sakuarui-chan, Sakura-chan, Caro-chan, Kounii-chan y Fer-chan mas adelante y ya conoce la historia entre Konota, Ikuto y Amu se acostumbraron a las niñas y ellas les ayudan con algunas melodias y mas comun con los titulos, ella tiene le pensamiento de su ''manager'' bueno todos los dias cambia, y de su ''patrocinador'' bueno…genial era amiga de Rima y Utau desde pequeña y conocieron a Amu y se hicieron las mejores amigas, a lo que continue la historia habra otra shugopedia y se sabran mas datos sobre ella._

_**Konota-chan: Bueno aquí esta ojala que no se hayan aburrido y se hayan ido**_

_**Louise: Es importante que disfruten todos los capitulos**_

_**Maya: Nos volvemos a disculpar por que no sea capitulo de continuacion**_

_**Konota-chan: Tambien por o actualizar rapido pero ahora que entro en vacasciones quiza actualice mas rapido**_

_**Louise: Aaaa lo dudo**_

_**Konota-chan: Urusei **_

_**Konota-chan/Louise/Maya: R&R Hasta la proxima**_


	11. Aviso sobre siguiente cap

_**Konota-chan: Me vuelvo a disculpar por que no sea capitulo de continuacion pero es algo importante.**_

_**Maya: Es respecto al siguiente cap de continuacion, asi que pongan atencion**_

_**Louise: Bueno Konota-chan ha estado pensando en hacer un ''show'' donde participaran los personajes que fueron agregados a la historia ejemplo: Uchikina-chan,Sakura-chan,Sakuarui-chan,Caro-chan,Aide-chan,Kounii-chan y Fer-chan**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno lo que dijo Louise lo explica todo pero las que quieren tener ese roll especial en el nuevo cap manden un review y yo decidire quien sera la que participe conmigo y las demas tambien participaran por si acaso, asi que recuerden manden el review y yo las considera para ciertos roles espiciales en el siguiente cap ;)**_


	12. Show y Yairi

_**Konota-chan: Perdon por la tardanza pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer.**_

_**Yui: Y por eso se refiere a dormir**_

_**Maya: Ademas de jugar Grand Fantasia y hacer los MikuMikuDance**_

_**Konota-chan: QUIEREN QUE LES DE FUERTE CON LA APLANADORA DE NUEVO**_

_**Mitsuki:Me presento soy Mitsuki y soy una de las nuevas acompañantes en capitulos siguientes veran a mas Ocs**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno Mitsuki, lectores de fanfiction, lectores de fanfiction Mitsuki, Shugo Chara! No me pertenece…Con el cap .O, asi una nota importante exagere con el roll especial asi que no se vayan a enojar y sin resentimientos jeje ahor a si, ¡GO!**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Amu POV**_

_-aaaa-suspire era de mañana, pero mi mente estaba en el ''mejorado consurso de bandas'', bueno esto era lo que habia pasado:_

_**1.-**__El padre de Rima movio mas influencias y ahora mejoraron el concurso de bandas_

_**2.-**__El concurso es patrocinado por Shugo Label! Y los ganadores grabaran un disco y nos conoceran en persona_

_**3.-**__Solo pueden participar los de Seiyo_

_**4.-**__Solo quedan 2 bandas y una de ellas son los GN_

_-Esto es agobiante-Dije mirando hacia arriba si darme cuenta llegue al parque, de nuevo._

_-Por aquí debe estar Kono-chan-Dije para mi_

_Busque por partes del parque no la encontraba , ¿ya se habra aburrido de venir?._

_-Ohayo, Amu-nee-chan-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas la reconoci de inmediato._

_-Ohayo,Kono-chan-Dije acariciando la cabeza._

_-Ya no estas enojada?-Me pregunto, enojada espera…ELLA ME CONDENO A ESTAR CAMINANDO POR HORAS CON TSUKIYOMI._

_-Asi que…..-Iba a continuar con mis amenaza pero otra vez uso los ojos de chachorro abandonado, diablos._

_-No no sigo enojada-Dije y le volvi a acariciar la cabeza con tono de derrota_

_-Jeje, Amu-nee-chan sabes habra una ''show'' en mi escuela y bueno tengo que participar, ¿en serio podras ir?-Preugnto Konota pero, ¿Por qué lo pregunta si recien me acabo de enterar?_

_-Eh, pero porque lo preguntas, recien me acabo de enterar de eso-Dije confundida, en ese momento me paso un telefono¿Cuánto dinero tiene esa familia para que a su hija menor tenga un telefono?...Y SOLO SON 2 PERSONAS , ACASO TSUKIYOMI ES NARGOTRAFICANTE __**(N/A: perdon si la palabra la consideran muy fuerte -.-'')**_

_-Mira las noticias entrantes de la pagina de Shugo Label! Sobre sus nuevas estrellas-Dijo Konota pasandome el celular_

_**Lo que dice en el celular o mas bien la pagina de Shugo Label!:**_

_**¡Hola chicos y chicas preparense por que en el show que preparo la escuela Fukiya las geniales Chain Girls presentaran una de sus nuevas canciones, no se lo pierdan sera al final del show!**_

_**Despues de leer eso- Konota POV**_

_-AAHHHH-Grito Amu creo que se escucho al otro lado del parque, debe quere matar a su ''patrocinador''_

_-Tranquila,Amu de todas maneras mis amigas y yo las ayudaremos-Dije trantanda de ''calmarla'', rato despues de calmarla por completo me quede pensando en los dias antes_

_**Dias antes Konota POV**_

_El profesor no habia venido asi que hora libre todos hablabamos de cualquier cosa sin tanto ruido para que no se dieran cuenta de que estamos solos._

_-Ohayo, minna-san-Dijo Kathy-sensei entrando_

_-Ohayo, Kathy-sensei-Dijimos todos los estudiantes_

_-Buenos chicos, ya deben de saber que haremos el dia sabado,osea el dia del Show-Dijo Kathy-sensei con animos_

_-HAIIII-Respondimos todos los niños_

_Justo cuando se hiba a ir.._

_-Esperen con quien les toca-Dijo con su tono escalofriante, digamos que ella cambia rapido de estado de animo _

_-eehhh-Dijimos todos nerviosos_

_-No por supuesto que no-Dijo Kounii-chan rapido y todos les seguimos la corriente_

_-Oh! Esta bien nos vemos en unas horas-Dijo y se fue y todos los alumnos suspiramos aliviados._

_**Fin FlashBack- Amu POV**_

_Despues de que Konota me calmara me di cuenta de que tenida una mueca y los ojos cerrado con un aura cansada y despues suspiro._

_-Bien y que tienes que hacer con tus amigas-Pregunte a Konota como para que volviera al estado normal_

_-No, no sera exactamente con todas mis amigas, sera un duo con Tama-chan-Dijo Konota de nuevo con sus animos_

_-Es serio…..¿cuantas amigas tienes?-Pregunte de nuevo, creo que siempre que la veo viene co amigas nuevas_

_-Jeje, no soy la antisocial de mi hermano-Respondio con una sonrisa de gato_

_-Bien y ya empezaron a practicar-Volvi a preguntarle_

_-Mmmm hoy empezamos…pero, ¿no deberias decirle a las demas y empesar con alguna parte de la cancion?-Dijo Konota…ES CIERTO TENGO QUE AVISARLES ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE_

_-ADISO, KONO-CHAN NOS VEMOS EN UNOS DIAS-Grite mientras me alejaba corriendo hacia las demas_

_**Konota POV**_

_-Jaja, Amu-nee-chan nunca cambiaras_

_-Ohayo, Kono-chan-Vino al parecer Kounii-chan detrás de mi seguidas, Sakura-chan, Sakuarui-chan,Caro-chan y Aide-chan pero… donde esta Uchikina-chan siempre es la primera en venir_

_-Hola a todass, donde esta Uchikina-chan-Les pregunte a todas mis amigas en ese momento Aide-chan abrio la boca pero algo se movio entre los arbustos y salio con un disfraz enorme de ¿Gorila?_

_-AAAHH-Gritaron todas mis amigas yo solo me quede con la cara de ''pero-que-demonios-esta-pasando'' _

_-Pero que demo….-Empezo Aide-chan y de ahí salio Uchkina-chan_

_-HOLAS CHICAS-NYAAA ME EXTRAÑARON-Grito y todas tenian caras de que en cualquier momento se pararian y la tirarian en la primera carretera…esta vez las apoyo en todo caso._

_-VAS A VER GATO DEL DEMONIO, NOS DISTE UN SUSTO ENORME ME LAS PAGARA-Grito Aide-chan mientras la sacaba a patadas del traje, jeje esto pronto estare en internet viniendo de Kounii-chan._

_**Horas despues – Amu POV**_

_-Chicas adivinen que nuestro gran, ''patrocinador'' decidio hacer que nos presentemos con una nueva cancion, en el show de la escuela Fukiya-Dije alterada y en eso las caras de mis amigas cambio a horrorizadas_

_-A donde vas, Rima-tan?-Pregunto Yaya porque Rima se habia parado del sillon y se dirigia a la puerta_

_-A nada solo a asesinar a mi padre-Dice Rima con una aura oscura_

_-Vamos contigo-dijios todas…._

_**Despues de la masacre del padre de Rima, lograron escribir una cancion y ya era la hora del show- Amu POV**_

_-Wow aquí hay mucha gente-comento Utau_

_-Que esperabas de todas maneras tendremos que tocar –Dijo Rima con aburrimiento_

_-Buenas noches-Oimos deci a alguien detrás nuestro, nos volteamos a ver quien era….o genial_

_-Hablando de los reyes de Roma-Dije con fastidio_

_-Los burros que se asoman-Continuaron Utau, Rima y Yaya._

_-Oigan que fastidio que nos muestran-Dijo Souma con un tono volado_

_-Alejense, idiotas-Dijo Utau principalmene mirando con odio a Souma._

_-Aaa, que infantil que es esto-Dijo Rima con algo de fastidio_

_-Pero mira quien habla, chibi devil-Dijo Fujisaki con una mirada desafiante hacia Rima_

_-Callate, travesti-Dijo Rima dejando el aburrimiento para entrar al odio_

_-Onegai, dejen todo de discutir-Dijo Sanjo con su tono ''ralajado''_

_-Mira quien habla el nerd aburrimiento-Dijo Yaya sin sus tonos dulces o agregando algo infantil_

_-Aaaa la verdad esque ustedes nos extrañan-Dijo Tsukiyomi con una sonrisa de gato __**(N/A: la sonrisa que pone el anime)**_

_-Sigue soñando Tuskiyomi-Dijo con enojo y firmesa, estaba abriendo la boca seguramente a punto de decir alguna estupidez._

_-Otra vez peleando, ¿Qué ustedes no se cansan?-Dijo una voz detrás de los chicos y aparecio Konota __**(N/A: El video que esta en pefil cuando toque las presentaciones apareceran los trajes)**_

_-Hola Kono-chan te ves bien-Dije alegre, uff vino a salvarnos_

_Todos los participantes del show por favor reportense en el escenario, y para todos los espectadores se los espera en la sala principal_

_-Bueno me adelantare ya nos veremos en el show-Dijo Kono-chan y despues se fue_

_-Vamos juntos-Dijo Sanjo con un tono educado.._

_-Podemos ir solas, gracias-La primera en responder: Yaya, bueno al menos asi nos desaremos de ellos por un rato_

_**Tiempo de salta….Ikuto POV**_

_Vaya esas chicas si que son muy rudas, bueno al menos mi imouto-chan vino para salvarnos del ambiente incomodo_

_-Bueno, Ikuto creo que sera para la otra vez que tendremos que intentarlo-Dijo Kukai algo serio_

_-Si, porque de aquí para lo que queda de la noche no creo que consigamos nada-Dijo Nagi en rendimiento_

_-Bueno es mejor ir ahora o no conseguiremos puesto-Dijo Kairi con su tono educado, asi que fuimos en camino_

_**Amu POV**_

_Uff cuenta gente hay aquí, bueno conseguimos buenos asientos por lo menos._

_Buenos empecemos vamos con el primer acto_

_Oimos una voz y era Caro-chan al microfono con traje de presentadora_

_-O estara genial, si esto ira a internet-Dijo una voz a nuestro lado o mas bien Kounii-chan seguidas, Sakuarui-chan,Sakura-chan y Aide-chan_

_-Ah.. hola niñas-Dijo Utau con un tono ''normal'' por decirlo….._

_-Que bueno que estara esto siii-Dijo Sakura-chan sonriendo y dando aplausos pequeños._

_-Bien al menos tenemos garantisado que entra un ''gran'' final-Dijo Sakuarui-chan mirandonos_

_-Cierto, ya tienen que tener una cancion ¿no?-Dijo Aide-chan levantando una ceja_

_-por supuesto que si no somos inutiles-Dijo Rima con tanta indiferencia_

_**Actos despues…..Seguimos en Amu POV**_

___Bueno ahora iremos con la presentacion de 2 alumnas del 2-b, Konota-chan y Tamara-chan_

_De ahí salieron las 2 niñas con sonrisas seguras y Konota se alegro al vernos y despues alzo solo un poco la mirada para volver a sonreir, vimos hacia arriba y justamente…los 4 idiotas alla arriba de nosotras, esto no puede ser mejor..Sono la musica al menos algo es algo, ¿no?_

_**[**__**Konota]  
Al momento en que tocaste mi herida al fin  
Regresaron a mi ser las ganas de vivir  
Tu camino con, el mío se unió  
Como un ángel que del cielo entró a mi vida**_

[Tama]  
El dolor que albergaba en mi corazón  
Anhelaba con urgencia una solución  
Fue cuando llegaste tu hasta mí  
Y sellamos con promesas ese día

[Konota & Tama]  
Hasta que mis lágrimas, ví desvanecer  
Tu luz sin fin, me dio tanta fe

[Tama]  
Así que brillaré yo junto a tí

[Konota]  
En abrazo de mutuo calor

[Konota &Tama]  
Esta atrevida emoción, amor  
Girará junto a las dos  
Hacia un futuro mejor  
Aquél resplandor; la luz que nos unió  
Toda duda aliviará.  
El mundo prejuicioso en que hoy, estás  
Sus barreras romperá, y un arcoíris saldrá.  
Con todo el corazón, te juro con honor  
Lealtad y protección  
Siempre amor...

[Tama]  
Una página de esta historia que empezó  
El helado y despiadado viento arrancó  
"Sola no estarás", yo te dije así  
Palabras a las que soy adicta

[Konota]  
Abriré mis alas y las extenderé  
Las verás al aletear una y otra vez  
Si un día esta voz, te llega a alcanzar  
Ya nada a lo cual temer existirá

[Konota &Tama]  
Esas memorias durarán, por la eternidad  
Si unimos hoy, nuestras almas ya¨

[Tama]  
Con el color de la esperanza iré

[Konota]  
Y un mañana unidas pintaré

[Konota & Tama]  
Llegaremos juntas más allá, lo sé  
Al unir tu corazón, conmigo en una canción  
Y quiero vivir, por siempre junto tí  
Nada nos separará.  
Hacia el bello cielo sin final, ahora  
Alzaremos tu y yo, las manos por nuestro amor  
Sé que va a cumplir, nuestro deseo al fin  
Ha de ser un día así  
Yo lo sé...

(Instrumental)

[Konota & Tama]  
Esta atrevida emoción, amor  
Girará junto a las dos  
Hacia un futuro mejor  
Aquél resplandor; la luz que nos unió  
Toda duda aliviará.  
El mundo prejuicioso en que hoy, estás  
Sus barreras romperá, y un arcoíris saldrá.  
Con todo el corazón, te juro con honor  
Lealtad y protección  
Siempre amor...

_Todos aplaudimos no cantan mal para ser tan niñas…._

_**Otros actos mas tarde..seguimos en la misma Pov**_

___Bueno aquí vamos con un trio conformado por Uchikina-chan, Sara-chan y Akane-chan_

_**[Uchikina-chan, Sara-chan, Akane-chan]**_

_**saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa  
kitto bokura ga ikiteiru shouko dakara  
oh yeh genjitsu ni uchinomesare taoresou ni natte mo  
kitto mae o mitearuku Dream Fighter**_

_**[Sara]  
nee minna ga iu futsuu te san  
nandakanda te jissai wa Utau**_

_**[Uchikina]  
mannaka janaku risou ni chika  
idakedo futsuu jya mada monotarinai no**_

_**[Akane]**_

kono mama de iretara tte omou shunkan made  
tooi tooi haruka kono saki made

_**[Uchikina-chan,Sara-chan , Akane-chan]**_

saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa  
kitto bokura ga ikiteiru shouko dakara  
moshi tsurai koto to ka ga atta toshite mo sore wa  
KIMI ga kitto zutto akiramenai

tsuyosa o motteiru kara bokura mo hashiritsudzukerun da  
yeh koboreochiru namida mo zenbu takaramono  
oh yeh genjitsu ni uchinomesare taore sou ni nattemo  
kitto mae o mitearuku Dream Fighter

_**[Sara]**_

nee minna ga iu mirai tte sa  
nandakanda tte jissai wa tabun

_**[Uchikina]  
makkura jyanaku hikari ga sashite  
dakedo futsuu jya mada monotarinai no**_

_**[Akane]  
kono mama de iretara tte omou shunkan made  
tooi tooi haruka no saki maide**_

_**[Uchikina-chan,Sara-chan,Akane-chan]  
saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa  
kitto bokura ga ikiteiru shouko dakara  
moshi tsurai koto to ka ga atta toshite mo sore wa  
KIMI ga kitto zutto akiramenai**_

tsuyosa o motteiru kara bokura mo hashiritsudzukerun da  
yeh koboreochiru namida mo zenbu takaramono  
oh yeh genjitsu ni uchinomesare taore sou ni nattemo  
kitto mae o mitearuku Dream Fighter

_Volvimos todos a aplaudir, no esperaba menos de todo el escuadrón nuestras próximas divas _

_**Tiempo después Utau POV**_

_Después de los actos nos estábamos cambiando para ser divas -otra vez-._

_-Chicas falta poco tiempo para salir apúrense-Dijo nuestra manager_

_-Si ya vamos-Dijimos todas, Rima se arreglaba bien el vestido, Amu se ponía el cinturón de plata, Yaya se ponía el contacto derecho y yo me agarraba el pelo para luego ponerme la peluca_

_-Todas listas?-Pregunte cuando me termine de poner la peluca._

_-Siiiii-Dijeron y era la hora de salir…__**Amu POV**_

_**Mugen ni ikitai Mugen ni ikiraretara Subete kanau  
Demo irun na mono ga atashi wo oikondeku**__-Amu__**  
Ikiru nokori jikan Yume no zahyou Yukue  
Zenbu daiji na mono na no ni**__-Utau__**  
Iisa kokora de chotto amai mono tabete iko  
Sou iu shikou teishi bakari tokui ni natta**__-Amu__****_

Aruite kita michi furikaeru to iya na koto bakkari de  
mou unzari da yo_-Rima__**  
Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku sonna michi wo ikite  
kitakatta yo**__-Yaya__****_

Mushou ni ikitai Asette bakari no hibi Subete kiesou_-Amu__**  
Demo sabotte mo miru Datte tsukarechau ja nai Sonna mujun shikou**__-Yaya__**  
Atashi atama dokka shiranai uchiutta mitai da  
Ikka kokora de chotto byouin he itto kou**__-Amu__**  
Zutto okiterareru kusuri ha oitemasen ka?**__-Yaya__****_

Bosaato tsuttatteru dake de mou Kaseki ni natte shimaisou nan da yo_-Rima__**  
Darekara mo wasurerareta you na Kusunda sonzai ni natte shimau yo**__-Utau__****_

Iisa koko de chotto konjou wo misete yaru  
Jibun de hoo tataite sonzai no shoumei he_-Yaya__****_

Aruite kita michi furikaeranai Iya na koto bakkari demo mae_-Utau__**  
he susume  
Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku Sonna sonzai ni natte miseru yo**__-Amu_

_-¡SON GENIALES CHAINS GIRLS!-El primer grito que se escucho_

_-¡LAS AMO!-_

_-¡NUNCA CAMBIEN!-_

_-¡SIGAN ASI!-Asi siguieron los aplausos y gritos de todos los fans, echamos un vistazo y vimos a las niñas sonriendo y tomando fotos y videos y los chicos tenían…¿sonrisas?_

_**Mas de noche en una fiesta patrocinada por la escuela Fukiya Yaya POV**_

_Después de la presentación había una fiesta y las Chains Girls ya se habían ''ido''_

_-Que frio…-Dijo para mi mientras me abrazaba, me había quedado sola porque Amu-chi ,Rima-tan y Utau-chi se habían ido ah disfrutar de la fiesta ..porque no seguí con ellas_

_-¿Necesitas un abrigo?-Me vire para ver quien era y que sorpresa Sanjo_

_-No, no lo necesito-Respondí volviendo a mirar para el frente_

_-Sabes aun no entiendo…¿Por qué te pusiste tan enojada?-Bueno mm le digo o no le digo la verdad?_

_-Onegai, quisiera que me respondieras,Yuk-Yaya-chan-Dijo Sanjo me volvió a llamar Yaya el no tiene es derecho_

_-Tu no tienes ese derecho Sanjo-_

_-Por favor, Yaya so me dices te dejare en paz-Me dijo en tono de suplica…._

_-Quieres saber la razón…-Empecé a llorar en esos momentos-Porque ese día fue esperanzada a declararme y tu me gritas de la manera mas ….mas mala, POR ESOS TE ODIO ERES UN IDIOTA-Después de decir eso empecé a llorar mas fuerte_

_**Sanjo POV**_

_No, no puede ser ahora ella esta llorando y esto es mi culpa…pero ella dijo ¿Qué también me ama? __**(N/A: nooo que amaba al heladero de la esquina ¬¬) **_

_-Yaya…Yaya lo siento mucho pero ese día estaba aturdido porque mi padre quería mandarme a otro estado y me estaba presionando y antes de ir contigo a ese paseo…tuvimos una fuerte pelea-Dije dándole la explicación que jamás me dejo decirle_

_-Pues hubieras dicho que no podías ir, idiota-Me respondió secándose las lagrimas aun que seguían saliendo.. entonces supongo que lo hare despus de todo este tiempo_

_**Yaya POV**_

_Esta bien que haya estado preocupado por eso peor, porque acepto venir conmigo si estaba de tan mal humor_

_-San….-No continúe el estaba…el me estaba besando?, en realidad el me estaba besando, eso significaría que Sanj- Kairi-chi también me ama_

_-Yaya…la verdad es que no me quería ir a otro estado solo por que quería permanecer siempre a tu lado-En un rato que nos separamos me dijo eso…yo lo volví a besar sintiéndome la persona mas feliz, supe que en realidad el me ama tanto como yo a el Kairi-koi…daisuki._

_En ese momento pude sentí como los fuegos artificiales llenaban el suelo._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konota-chan: Bueno ojala que les aya gustado este ''creativo'' capitulo**_

_**Maya: -.- eres una idiota**_

_**Konota-chan: Y tu una persona que quiere ser eliminada**_

_**Maya: ok me callo ¬¬**_

_**Yui/Mitsuki: Que les haya gustado R&R**_


End file.
